


Ripples In the Water

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared keeps waking up in the wrong place, with people he doesn't know, in a world he doesn't understand, and he falls in love with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Important  >>>> Pairing/Genre: Dean/Jared; AU  
> Beta: Let's all give a rousing round of applause to Sarah

When it happened, there wasn’t really any warning or sign that it was happening. Between one blink and the next; one moment he’d been talking with a teacher about an assignment, and the next he was sitting in the back of a car with books open on his lap, Ring of Fire on the radio, and two strange men sitting in the front seat. Freaked out hadn’t fully covered it.

 

A short, sharp gasp left his lips and his hands clenched on the pencil he was gripping, thighs tensing and books tumbling onto the floorboard. The older man in the driver’s seat—dark hair, dark eyes, closed expression, an air of depression hanging heavily around him—flicked a glance at him in the rearview. “You doin’ okay back there, Sammy?”

 

Sammy? Wary, Jared nodded. “Yes, sir. Uh, started to doze off and I jerked awake.” The older man had nodded and his eyes went back to the road. 

 

Jared tried to casually get an idea of where he was and who he was with; the younger guy had short, blonde hair, and a leather jacket shrouding his shoulders, despite the warmth of the weather. The car was rather roomy, black leather interior, and obviously an older model. There were duffel bags in the seat beside him, a broken shotgun on the opposite floorboard, and a large sack of salt. Jared stared at the salt and shotgun, brow furrowed with confusion.

 

“Where are we going?” Jared asked, surreptitiously watching the man behind the wheel.

 

The guy in the front passenger’s seat turned around and looked at him confused. "Sammy, you've been bitching about it since we left Bobby's; are you shitting me?" he asked and then turned back. The tape cassette in the deck turned itself off and he flipped AC/DC’s Back in Black in and threw the other tape in the small box at his feet. 

 

When he looked back a second time, he seemed to realize that ‘Sam’ looked more confused than pissy. "Granville—you know, where the werewolf with the fur and the claws and the fangs is supposed to be?"

 

Jared’s eyes went wide, surprise evident on his face. “Werewolf?” He frowned and bit his lower lip, brows drawn into a deep furrow. When he looked up again, Jared found himself sitting under a wide oak tree on the school lawn. 

 

With a shake of his head, Jared got to his feet and relegated the entire experience to daydreams and headed home. However, when he sat down to do his homework, he found a note tucked into his science book.

 

Dear Jared,

 

I don’t know what’s happening or where I am, but it was nice to spend a little while without hunting. I’m Sam, and I guess you’re Jared, or, I am for the moment. I’m not really sure how this works. Did you do some kind of magic to make us swap like that? Is this even the same world? 

 

We look alike, but you wear far too much pink.

 

Sam

 

“God, it really happened.” Jared just stared at the looping script for a long moment and then tucked it into his notebook and pulled out a clean sheet. He wrote a short note, listing his name, his parents, his siblings, his best friend, and left it folded in the front of the science book. Just in case.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Dean slammed the motel room door hard and shot his brother a look of near hate. "Why the fuck can't you ever just do what you're told?" he snapped. "He's bitching at me because you can't be trusted to stay in one place for more than five seconds. Now we're going to be stuck with Jim or Bobby again, like we're eight. I can't even go out when they're on my ass." His voice was annoyed and bitter. He rolled his eyes and dumped himself on his bed. 

 

The cheap motel room was filled with the smell of smoke and sex and even Dean made a disgusted face at it before rolling over on his back and dropping his arm over his eyes.

 

Jared swallowed and folded his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t doing anything dangerous. Just didn’t want to sit around,” he said. He adopted a pissy look and got up from the bed he’d found himself sitting on instead of the dinner table he’d been sitting at a moment before, grabbed Sam’s backpack from the floor and started pawing through it.

 

"Sam, it isn't fucking rocket science, just do what the hell dad tells you to do," Dean shot back. "You don't want to sit around, you don't want to hunt—I swear to God you’re just trying to be difficult."

 

Jared ignored him when he found the notebook and eagerly peeled it open. The note inside gave a name for the guy growling at him from the other bed: Dean; big brother, pain in the ass, fast with the ladies, cocky as hell. Jared snorted and shook his head. I just want to be normal, like you are, Jared was written in small print at the bottom of the note and Jared sighed. “Sorry, Dean. I just… I’m fifteen and freaking—hormones, or something keeps messing with my head. I’ll, uh, try harder.”

 

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped as he turned on his side and moved up to lay his head on one of the pillows. He sighed and turned again onto his stomach. "We’re going to be driving all fucking night now. Go to sleep and try to keep your mouth shut, would you?" 

 

A heavy sigh answered Dean’s question and Jared curled up on the floor with the backpack, notebook open in his lap as he read further entries that Sam had made. Apparently, Sam had started documenting his life for Jared to read. He flipped to the last entry and folded it over, quickly jotting down what had happened since he’d shown up in the wrong place. When he finished, he tucked it back into the backpack and got up.

 

Only, when he got to his feet, he was once again back in his own home. Jared found his bedroom just as he’d left it before dinner, except for the notebook sitting on his desk. He sat down and read up on Megan’s whining at dinner, Jeff’s posturing about college, and his mom’s awesome vegetarian lasagna. 

 

Following Sam’s lead, Jared started filling the notebook with tidbits of information, classes, exams, school social environment, and his home life.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Come on, Sammy, rise and shine. We have to be packed and ready to go in ten minutes," Dean yelled up the steps. They had been at Bobby's for about three days and dad had just called in, ready to pick them up and hit the road. 

 

When he didn't hear his brother moaning or bitching he rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. There was no reason to knock so he shoved the door open. "Yo, Sammy, I mean it; pack your shit fast. We need to be ready as soon as dad gets here." 

 

“It’s five in the goddamn morning,” Jared grumbled, still mostly asleep, and glaring at the alarm clock as though it were the cause of all of his troubles. He dropped his face back into the pillow and tugged the blanket up and over his head. “Fuck off.”

 

Dean came up behind his brother and pulled the blankets off, slapping Sam on the back of the head. "I'm not in the mood, Sam; get the fuck up, now!" he growled as he moved to the side and grabbed a bag, throwing it onto the bed. "We're out of here in ten minutes, with or without your crap. I don't care which."

 

“Goddamn it, Jeff, I just got in bed two hours ago!” Jared snarled, shoving himself up into a sitting position. He glared in Dean’s general direction for a moment and then bolted out of bed, eyes wide and more awake than he absolutely wanted to be. “Dean? What the—mother fucking fuck!” he growled and scrambled for something to put on.

 

"Jeff?" Dean asked, looking at him as though Jared had grown a second head. "Man, keep your jerk-off twinks to yourself." He shook his head and turned away from Sam. He was, apparently, already packed and had let Jared sleep until the last minute.

 

“Dude, you’re disgusting. He’s my—” Jared shut his mouth and yanked the jeans he’d found on the floor up his legs, head tipped down so that he wouldn’t have to look at Dean. “Never mind.” He snagged a shirt from the floor and pulled it on. He took a minute to poke around in the dresser drawers and peek into the closet before finally giving up. “Where’s my stuff? I can’t remember right now. I’m still asleep, dude.”

 

"Dude, how the hell would I know?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "You’re so damn anal about everything I won't be surprised if you locked it in a safe." He shook his head. "I would assume it's somewhere in this room." He moved past Sam and out into the hallway. "Just hurry up."

 

Jared flipped Dean off and then stumbled over to the bedside lamp, flicking it on and gazing around the room for a minute, finally spotting the small pile of stuff peeking out from beneath the bed. He crouched down, dragged the stuff out, and shoved it into the duffel bag Dean had set down on the bed for him. The journal he and Sam used to send notes to each other was sitting in the bottom of the bag, so Jared pulled it out and tucked it under his arm, tossing the duffel strap over his shoulder as he stepped into his shoes.

 

By the time Jared made his way down the steps, he was more awake. He found John, Dean, and another older man he’d never seen before sitting at the table, shoveling food into their mouths. “Morning, everyone,” he grumbled, rubbing his eye with a knuckle.

 

Dean stretched a little and looked over at sleeping beauty making his way into the kitchen. He didn't say anything, too busy with the food on his plate and making sure it made its way to his mouth. 

 

"Morning, Sam, you want food?" The older man asked as he leaned against the counter coffee cup in hand. "I think there might be something left if you don't mind risking a finger to get to it." He eyed the two at the table.

 

“Yes, please,” Jared murmured, dropping his bag onto the floor and taking up the seat beside John, across from Dean. “I feel like I haven’t slept at all. Where are we going this time?” he asked, pulling the notebook up and setting it on the table, paging through entries he’d already read.

 

“There’s a pack of skinwalkers in Wisconsin,” John grunted around a big bite of hashbrowns and eggs, sausage, gravy dripping down his chin before being swiped away with a napkin. “Surprised you haven’t started bitching yet. Must be too tired to whine.”

 

The older man—damn, Jared could really do with a name—grabbed a plate and filled it with food, and gave it to Jared. Dean was still busy putting food into his mouth and didn't bother to look up, taking a large mouthful to finish up his coffee. He looked over at John a second but didn't say anything.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Jared chuckled, shaking his head. He jotted a note into the notebook once he found a blank page. You seriously whine and bitch about hunting? Dude, this seems like an awesome life. I’d trade you college and boring Sunday dinners to do this year round. Jared closed it and tucked it under his leg when he noticed John trying to get a look at what he was writing.

 

“What do we know about skinwalkers?” Jared asked, turning the conversation over to hunting.

 

“It’s a person who’s able to transform themselves into an animal.” John frowned at Sam, looking perplexed. “We took one out about three years ago. Don’t you remember all the research you bitched about doing?”

 

"Yeah, but that was only one, this time you’re taking on a whole pack of them," Older Guy commented, refilling his coffee before sitting down alongside Dean. "Might want to have the boys do a little more on your way there, those things are bad enough when they are hunting solo." 

 

Dean made a face as though he smelled something awful. Jared did a quick sniff test to make sure it wasn’t him. "We can take them all down the same way, use Sam as bait and draw them off on their own." 

 

“I can use a gun, you know. I’ve been practicing. Why do I have to be the bait?” Jared frowned at Dean, wariness and distrust darkening his eyes.

 

“It’s easier if you’re the bait because you’re younger and skinwalkers like to turn people younger, something about it being an easier transition than if you were an adult.” John looked back and forth between his boys, confused by the sudden tension rolling off of Sam.

 

Dean looked up at Sam, surprised too. And then he pressed his lips together and glared right back when Bobby jumped in. "I've got a few notes about them, actually. I'll send them along with you all so you can get in and out."

 

“Thanks, Bobby,” John murmured and swallowed the last of his coffee. “It’ll give Sam something to do while we’re driving. Maybe it’ll keep all of us from sniping at each other while we’re trapped in the car.”

 

Jared noted Bobby’s name (finally), matched it to the guy’s face, and filed it away for future reference should he need it. He gulped down some coffee, shoveled in as much eggs and toast as he could while John followed Bobby out of the room to get the notes he’d mentioned.

 

Dean finished up what was left of his food and took his cup and plate to the sink and washed them, grabbing John's along the way to the door. 

 

When Sam and John joined Dean outside, Sam had a stack of notes clutched in his hand, duffel over his shoulder, and notebook tucked under his arm. He ignored Dean when he crawled into the backseat of the Impala, duffel falling to the floorboard between his feet.

 

John sighed and shook his head, shooting Dean a tired look. “If he’s decided to hate you instead of me now, I seriously pity you,” he said over the top of the car before sliding into his seat behind the wheel.

 

"Yeah, well, he can eat my ass with a spoon for all I care." Dean closed the trunk and moved to the front passenger side.

 

“D’you people always talk about him as if he’s not right here?” Jared muttered to himself, shuffling through the notes for a minute before giving up and going back to Sam’s notebook, thumbing through the pages and skimming the information to update himself on what was going on.

 

Luckily, John had the car running and had music playing, otherwise Jared’s comment would’ve drawn some pointed questions. The car bounced along the dirt road leading away from Bobby’s place, AC/DC playing just loud enough to discourage conversation.

 

 

~~

 

 

Another young woman and her boyfriend had been taken just as the Winchesters had entered the area. These things were getting nastier by the day and Dean said he was fairly sure that they weren't going to find anyone alive. 

 

It had rained recently; the smell of wet dirt was everywhere and it didn’t help with their tracking due to many other animals using the same paths.

 

Wandering back and forth along a specific stretch of walking path wasn’t exactly exciting and Jared meandered sullenly, hands in his pockets and exuding an air of impatient irritation and hurt feelings. That he hated playing bait was obvious in his jerky gait and the muttered curses he spat out from time to time.

 

It was chilly and wet and his shoes squished unpleasantly, the ragged cuffs of his jeans were muddy and soaked, and the tip of Jared’s nose was red with the cold. Absently, he sort of wished he hadn’t snubbed Dean’s offer of a heavier jacket.

 

Suddenly a howl rent the air and a large wolf-like shape charged toward Jared. The wolf’s claws dug into the wet ground under him as his mate darted forward as well.

 

Jared froze and turned towards where he thought the howl had come from. The gun Dean had shoved at him lay heavily in his pocket, but shock and growing fear made him clumsy. Jared fumbled for the gun, backing up quickly once his eyes landed on the massive wolf bearing down on him. 

 

A shot rang out and Jared yelped, slipping on the wet ground, and falling with a groan, the gun flying out of his hand to land several feet away. John’s low bark of “Dean!” caught Jared’s attention long enough for him to scramble towards his own gun, startled into action. He scrambled to his feet and took off towards Dean, terrified out of his mind.

 

"Fuck, Sam!" Dean yelled as he made his way past the trees and towards his brother. The wolf's eyes glinted brightly over Sam's right shoulder and it was gaining fast. 

 

She leaped, jaws snapping just as Dean and Sam met in the middle. Grabbing Sam, Dean shoved him behind him, putting himself between the skinwalker and his brother. The gun was ready but the shot released half a second too late as claws raked through his shirt leaving a blood trail.

 

Jared shouted in horror and swung the gun around, trying to aim at the wolf and not Dean, but they were moving too quickly to get a good bead on it. He panicked and fired, grazing the wolf’s side. He fell to his knees and fired again and again.

 

Dean's blood poured from the wounds in his shoulder and chest. The wolf bit down just as silver bullets grazed her side, causing her to jerk up, growling again. Her fangs dripped with blood as her gold eyes fell on the young boy and as she tried to move forward again, it hit her in face, she fell backwards as bullets kept coming.

 

John managed to make it over to them as the skinwalker fell back. He plugged a bullet in the bitch’s head and knelt beside Dean, looking over the wounds with a worried eye while Sam sobbed and continued pulling the trigger despite the fact that the gun was empty. “Dean, how you doin’, boy?” John asked, reaching back to grip Sam’s shoulder.

 

Dean tried to push himself up but fell back again, dizzy. He winced and looked at his father. He swallowed and nodded his head. "I'm fine. Sam okay?" he asked.

 

“He’s fine. You stay down for a minute and let me make sure that you’re not bleeding to death, and then we’ll head out.” John pressed a hand to Dean’s uninjured shoulder and tugged at Sam, pulling him over. 

 

“Please be okay, Dean. God, please be okay,” Jared sobbed, hands reaching out to touch only to stop and move away before they ever landed anywhere on Dean, afraid of causing more injury.

 

Dean looked up at Jared, surprised. "Sammy, I'm okay," he said as he laid his head back, looking back at his father. "Aw, come on, dad, it takes more than a skinwalker to take me down," he tried to joke as he clenched his jaw tightly against the pain.

 

“Shut up!” Jared barked and scooted forward on his knees, bending down to get right in Dean’s face. “You’re not immortal, you giant jackass! You could’ve died! How fucking dare you!”

 

“Easy, Sam, he was just taking care of you. Calm down before you pass out and I have to carry both of your heavy asses out of here.” John shook Sam’s shoulder, pulling him back from Dean. “Help me get him up and out to the car. You can bitch at him to your heart’s content when we’ve got him patched up.”

 

Dean gazed at Jared. He blinked and moved to stand with the help of his father on one side and Jared on the other. "Ow, shit," he groaned as he found his feet but ended up leaning against someone more than he wanted to. He gripped his injured arm carefully, trying to keep it up and stop the blood loss if he could.

 

 

~~

 

 

Jared stepped into their rather sleazy motel room. He had a duffel bag over one shoulder and Dean on the other, John bringing up the rear.

 

Panic shivered down Jared’s spine. “How you doing, Dean? You still with me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

 

Dean had a deep gash from his right shoulder and down onto his upper chest, blood leaked over his stomach but he just laughed. His voice was tired though; he'd lost blood, John had tied his arm up in a sling to try and help but it wasn't doing much. "Come on, Sammy, don't be a girl. It's barely a scratch." He tried to pull his weight off Jared as he sat himself in the closest chair once in the room.

 

“Shut up, you jerk,” Jared grumbled, stepping aside as John shouldered him out of the way, kneeling at Dean’s feet with a large tackle box which, when opened, turned out to be a scarily well stocked first aid kit.

 

“Both of you zip your lips. Sammy, go get me the bottle of Jack from the trunk.” John tossed the keys, barely turned his head, but Jared caught them and hurried out of the room to the car. He popped the trunk and found just duffel bags, but something peeked out of the corner of the tire flap and he pulled it up to find an array of weapons that almost made him pass out.

 

Shotguns, hand guns, knives, bags of salt, oil, canisters of gasoline, kerosene, small sachets that stunk to high heaven, and all kinds of different charms and colors of chalks. The Jack Daniels was tucked into the far corner and Jared snatched it out and hurried back, more than a little spooked by the weaponry. Jared handed over the bottle of alcohol and settled on the floor beside Dean’s chair, gripping his free hand worriedly.

 

"Give me that." Dean mumbled when Sam came back with the bottle. His dad had it, though, and Dean just made a face and relaxed into the back of the chair. He moved his arm a little and looked down when he realized Sam was holding his hand. "Sam, I'm fine, seriously; go do your homework or something."

 

“You can eat my ass with a spoon, cock-knocker,” Jared spat, gripping Dean’s hand tighter. “You’re bleeding all over the place; I’ve got a right to fucking worry about you.”

 

"Bitch, I will take you apart with one arm missing; bleeding ain't shit." Dean tried to pull his hand away.

 

“Both of you just shut up. I can’t concentrate with you two pissing and moaning at each other like a pair of fucking girls.” John tore Dean’s shirt open and dumped a liberal dose of whiskey into the long cut. 

 

Dean hissed at the burn but covered it up with: "That was my favorite shirt." but stopped when he saw his father's face. "Sorry." 

 

John started stitching up the gash and Jared went pale to the lips, eyes wide and gripped Dean’s hand as though afraid he’d vanish if he let go. By the time John was halfway through stitching Dean up, Jared was turning green. He bolted to his feet and ran for the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet.

 

He heaved and heaved, even when his stomach had nothing left to give up. When he was done, he flushed and got up, only just realizing that he was in his own bathroom. Jared made his way down stairs to the kitchen and hugged his mom tight from behind where she stood at the stove. “Hey, mom? Is there still an opening at the Red Cross for First Aid training?”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since the first shift into Sam’s life and he was getting used to waking up in strange places or walking through doors only to find he wasn’t where he’d thought he was going to be. 

 

Jared’s sixteenth birthday dawned with a chorus of loud male snores. He woke up to find Dean’s face two inches from his own and Dean’s knee shoved sharply in his belly. Jared groaned and rolled out of bed, staggered to the bathroom and took a piss before washing his hands and brushing his teeth. It was too early to be awake, but then he was also in the wrong place again.

 

He washed his face in the sink and then stumbled back into the room, surprised that Dean and John were still asleep. Apparently this motel didn’t have a convenient roll-away like the others Jared had been in with the Winchesters, because Jared and Dean had been sharing.

 

“Dean, gimme some money and I’ll get some coffee and breakfast,” Jared whispered, trying not to wake John. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”

 

Dean made a face in his sleep at being shaken awake. He blinked twice and looked at the clock that was on the other side of the bed. Turning towards Jared, he rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" he asked, still half asleep.

 

“Money, Dean. I need some to go buy food and coffee,” Jared repeated softly, absently rubbing his thumb over the curve of Dean’s shoulder.

 

"Wallet’s in my jeans," Dean grumbled back and cocked his head slightly. "Just take whatever you need." He looked at Sam a second longer and a little more closely. "Want me to come with you?"

 

A small smile curved Jared’s mouth and he shook his head. “I’ve got it. Go back to sleep. And if you promise not to knee me in the stomach again, I’ll think about bringing back doughnuts.” He winked, patted Dean’s shoulder, and stood from the bed.

 

Dean laughed softly and turned his head into the pillow. "Hey, it could have been worse; I could have hit your balls by mistake," he joked softly. "Thanks." He buried his face in the pillow and pulled the blanket up again, half over his head and fell back to sleep in just a few seconds.

 

Jared shook his head, smiling fondly at Dean’s ability to drop off to sleep at a moment’s notice. He turned only to realize that John was watching him with a confused frown on his face. “What?” Jared prompted curiously, scratching his hip.

 

But, John just shook his head and dropped it back down on the pillow, obviously giving up on whatever he had been trying to figure out. Jared chalked it up to John dreaming and set about getting dressed. He took a pair of tens from Dean’s wallet and shoved them into his hoodie pocket, grabbed a key, and headed out.

 

Luckily, the motel wasn’t too far from a coffee shop. Jared got three tall, plain black coffees, three jelly, four chocolate and Bavarian crème, and five plain glazed doughnuts. Jared had already eaten a Bavarian crème and drank a third of his coffee by the time he got back, too hungry and in need of caffeine to wait.

 

“Breakfast,” Jared called as he made his way inside, balancing his burdens carefully to make sure not to spill.

 

Dean lifted his head and blinked twice as Jared came back in. He pushed himself out of bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on and heading into the bathroom. He was only there a minute or two and came out looking just about ready to drop back into dreamland. That wouldn't change until he'd had coffee, though, Jared had come to discover. 

 

"Sam, did I ever tell you that you're my favorite person?" Dean smirked as he took one of the coffees and sat down at the small table to the side of the room by the window. He looked over, saw food, and grabbed the first thing he saw and sat back in the chair.

 

Jared snorted and shook his head. He made his way over to John and handed off the last cup and a jelly doughnut before plopping down on his and Dean’s bed to nurse his coffee. John stared at him like he’d gone crazy and Jared frowned at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“No, I’m wondering when you got possessed.” John took a bite out of his doughnut, contemplating his youngest.

 

“What? I can’t be nice on my birthday?” Jared asked petulantly, regretting his coffee and food run if it was going to draw suspicion. 

 

Dean took a good mouthful of his coffee, still hot and tasty. His eyes shifted from his father and then back to Sam for a second. "Sam, your birthday was two months ago," he said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

Jared froze for a moment, darted a look between Dean and John, and then snorted. “At least now I know you pay attention to things like that.” It came out awkward and unsettled, but there was nothing he could do about it. It kind of sucked that he wouldn’t get to celebrate with a party and presents and friends over and his mother’s famous barbecue ribs, but he was starting to like being with John and Dean. 

 

His gaze flicked over Dean briefly, taking in the sleep tussled hair, the pillow creases on his cheek, and the adulation on his face when he took a sip of coffee. Yeah, Jared liked being here as much as Sam liked getting away.

 

 

~*~

 

 

John had been gone barely three hours. Jared and Dean had been left behind in a rickety shack that had all of three rooms. The main room—since it couldn’t be called a “living room” by any stretch of the imagination—had a couch and black and white TV on one side, a two-seater breakfast table done up in puke green and only had three legs, a pair of counters, a stove, refrigerator, and a coffee pot. The bedroom had a cramped double bed, a stack of milk crates in place of a dresser, and a broken window that had plastic stretched over it. The third room was a combination laundry room slash bathroom.

 

The only thing the house had going for it was the washer and dryer. The pipes groaned and screamed when the shower was turned on, the toilet barely flushed, the drain in the tub was clogged just enough to make the drain slow but not stop, and the walls were a color on par with baby shit. There wasn’t a curtain in the entire house, so Dean spent the first hour nailing towels up over the windows to keep people from looking inside, while Jared took on the chore of scrubbing the green and black mold off of the wall in the bedroom. Suffice to say the place was a dump, even by Winchester standards.

 

The second hour was spent buying staple foods, such as bread, milk, eggs, and juice, along with a vast array of canned foods. Jared had never wished he knew how to cook before that shopping trip, but he was determined to have his mother teach him to make something healthy, cheap, and relatively easy when he got back home. Luckily, Jared and Sam’s visits in each other’s lives generally only lasted a couple of days at the most and were spread apart by a minimum of two weeks. Jared was confident that he could learn how to make something in that time.

 

Now, Jared was plunked down on the floor in front of the television with several books and Sam’s notebook, writing down his adventures so far and keeping him up-to-date the same way Sam was doing back in Jared’s own home. “Can you cook anything, Dean, or are we just going to Chef Boyardee it while J—while dad’s gone?” he asked absently. He’d never seen Dean cook, but then he wasn’t around most of the time and usually when he was around they were all piled up in the car or in a motel room, so cooking wasn’t exactly an option.

 

Dean was in the kitchen putting what they had picked up away as he moved through the room. He shrugged and joined Jared in the main room. "Sam, I've never been able to cook, you know that. We got Mac and Cheese, though. I'm fairly sure I can handle that."

 

Jared slowly lifted his head and turned to look at Dean. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask how the hell Dean had managed to keep Sam alive if he fed them diner food or cans of ravioli or Mac and Cheese, but he swallowed back the urge. “We could make some hot dogs to go with it? Mac and Cheese by itself doesn’t sound all that appealing.”

 

"Okay, we’ll do that. We grabbed hot dog buns, too." Dean leaned back into the couch. "You want to eat now?"

 

“Not really. I want a shower, but I don’t want to listen to it scream like a dying cat while I’m in there.” Jared groaned and dropped his head onto Dean’s knee, and left it there. “I wonder if d-dad picked this place on purpose. There’s no way that this place has been lived in for at least fifty years.”

 

Dean looked down at Jared’s tussled hair. He shook his head and frowned, unsure how he felt about affectionate Sam. "I doubt it, Sammy; he was just in a rush. I don't think he paid much attention."

 

“That’s comforting,” Jared snorted and straightened. “Well, I’m gonna skip dinner, skip the shower, and go straight to bed.” He got to his feet and stretched his arms up over his head, letting his spine pop before relaxing again. “Night, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and watched Sam get up. "Okay, seriously, dude," he started when Sam headed towards the next room. "I am not sleeping on this thing. You take the couch."

 

“Fuck you, jerk. I’m too tall to sleep on that thing. You sleep there, shorty.” Jared didn’t bother to stick around. He stalked off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, stripping his shirt off as he went.

 

Dean was right on his heels and shoved the door open. "What the fuck, Sam, you think you can slam a door in my face and I'm going to go away?" he snapped. "I slept sitting up in the front seat of the car all last night while you laid out on the backseat so either your ass is sharing or get on the damn floor."

 

“Fine, I’ll share, but if you knee me in the balls, you can bet I’ll be shaving your head.” Jared stripped out of his jeans, left them in a pile on the floor with his shirt, and crawled into bed in just his boxers.

 

"Sure, cross my heart and all that crap." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and then started to undress, too tired himself to worry about eating. He hit the light and crawled into bed with his brother. Turning over onto his stomach, he sighed. The bed wasn't awesome but it could have been worse.

 

Jared rolled over to face the wall, with Dean at his back. “And you’d better can any ideas you’ve got of making me the little spoon. That falls under the same heading as kneeing me in the balls.”

 

"This coming from the octopus?" Dean laughed softly as he pulled the blanket up and moved up onto his pillow, burying his face.

 

“And you’re the king of revenge,” Jared pointed out, wriggling a bit to get comfortable.

 

"Oh please, like my baby brother scares me?" Dean asked with an eye-roll.

 

Jared shivered at the term ‘my baby brother’, but ignored the implication. “Good night, shorty.”

 

"Don't make me kick your overgrown ass out of bed," Dean mumbled and finally fell asleep.

 

 

~*~

 

 

When Jared woke, it was incredibly early. Sometime in the night, Dean had stolen all of the blankets and left him shivering in the chilly morning air. He grumbled and blindly groped for the blankets, only to find them wrapped tightly around Dean. With a soft whine, Jared pried his eyes open with every intention of bitching and whining until Dean gave up at least part of the blanket, only to stop and stare.

 

Dean had scooted over in the middle of the night and his head rested on the pillow with Jared’s, barely an inch between their noses. A sleep heavy arm, warm and lax, was draped over Jared’s hips. Jared sucked in a sharp, quiet breath and stared at just how pretty Dean was when he was asleep.

 

Awake, Dean was gorgeous and cocky about it, but sleeping he looked as peaceful and innocent as a five year old. Well, he would if five year olds were allowed to look as delicious as Dean did, without it being creepy.

 

It was Dean’s fault. How dare he lay there looking sweet and sexy and adorable? How dare he lay there, blissfully dead to the world, full lips parted and thick lashes fanned over freckle-dusted cheeks? It was entirely Dean’s fault that Jared leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s and held the soft kiss beyond what could be considered innocent.

 

Dean was dead asleep so he didn't pull back when Jared's lips brushed against his. He moved into the kiss, reacting to it, gentle and welcoming. All at once, however, he seemed to realize who he was in bed with and his eyes flew open. "Sam, what the fuck?" Dean yelled, pulling back and falling out of the bed. He fell onto his ass hard and took the blankets with him. He pushed himself up and threw the blanket off.

 

“I’m sorry!” Jared bolted upright in bed and put his hands out as though to ward Dean off. “I was… I was dreaming! I’m so sorry, man!”

 

"Bullshit! Your eyes were open!" Dean snapped back. "What the fuck is going on, Sam?" he demanded as he stood up, looking Sam over as if he were crazy.

 

Jared scrambled back, eyes huge in his face, and stared at Dean like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I swear. I… I, it was an a-accident!”

 

"No, something’s up with you," Dean snapped. "I mean, you just tried to make out with your brother! I think you owe me a little more than stupid fucking platitudes."

 

“You’re not my brother,” Jared admitted quietly. “My name is Jared Padalecki. I… Sam and I have been swapping lives for, uh, about nine months now.”

 

Dean swallowed and looked at him but didn't say anything at first. "Excuse me?" he asked. 

 

Jared scrubbed his fists into his eyes to wipe away the tears building there before they could fall and Dean could pick on him about being a girl. “I’ve been here a f-few times. John was driving and you were in the front seat. I think we were on our way to h-hunt a werewolf. I didn’t know who you guys were until I came back the second time. Sam had left me notes in his notebook.”

 

Jared had helped lay the salt lines when they had gotten here, had helped Dean clean the weapons before John took off, some of which were silver. Those things alone proved Jared wasn’t anything supernatural. "The skinwalker hunt?" he asked. "The fuck up with the guns last month? Where is my brother?" he demanded. 

 

Jared nodded and said, “H-he’s at home. My home. With my mom and dad and older brother and younger sister. I can show you our notebook?” 

 

Dean shook his head. "Where's home?" he asked. "Notebook?" 

 

“San Antonio, Texas,” Jared replied and scrambled off of the bed, keeping his distance from Dean in case he decided to beat him up for lying to them for so long. Jared rushed out into the main room and snatched the notebook up from the pile of books and brought it back to the bedroom, tossed it to Dean and snatched his jeans on in case he needed to get out of there fast.

 

Dean caught the book and watched Jared for a moment before looking down and flipping the back open. There were entries about their dad, about Dean, their life of hunting. Then there were Jared's entries, asking questions and making comments about shit that had happened, all in a vastly different handwriting. 

 

Dean moved through to the main room and sat down, reading carefully. He shook his head as he read. He swallowed hard and kept reading, minute after minute went by as Dean relived the last nine months through the journal, unsure what to make of this.

 

“It’s safe where I’m from. At least, I couldn’t find anything when I tried to look up hunts while I was home.” Jared stood warily in the doorway between the bedroom and the main room. “I even looked up the newspaper articles about the skinwalker hunt and nothing like that has ever happened.”

 

"So, a world without…" Dean wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? Sam was in another world somewhere. He cleared his throat and closed the notebook, rubbing his eyes. "How much time have you spent here with us?" 

 

“I’ve been here two days,” Jared answered immediately. “I turned sixteen five months ago. Sam got to have my party with my friends and family. He says that you guys don’t really do that kind of thing, so I’m glad he got to have that.”

 

Dean nodded, looking down. "He's wanted a surprise party since he was eight," he mumbled after a second.

 

“He’ll be back soon, I promise.” Jared shuffled his feet and stared at the floor, feeling vastly out of place and very awkward. 

 

"You like it here though, don't you?" Dean asked, looking back up at Jared. 

 

Jared’s eyes flicked quickly over Dean and then just as quickly away. “Some things are better here,” he answered softly, shrugging. “I’ve always liked adventures and ghost stories, and I used to wish I could be the hero in the tall tales we heard in school. Sam just likes having his own room and living in the same place all the time.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, heading into the kitchen. "I need a fucking drink," he said and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the hardest drink he could find, and taking a mouthful.

 

Rather than bother Dean, Jared backed up and closed the bedroom door, twisting the lock behind him. He sagged against the door for a long minute, and then swiped his shirt from the floor, yanked it on over his head. 

 

Jared sat down on the side of the bed and braced his elbows on his knees, head hanging between his shoulders. Sam, if he could find a way, was going to kill him for telling Dean about this. And there was no way in hell Jared would admit that his crush on Dean was the reason Dean found out.

 

Dean took another long drink and set the bottle down. He just let Jared be for the time being. Pushing himself up, he sat on the counter for several minutes and took another drink or two, just mulling things over for a while. 

 

Finally Dean got up and went to the bedroom door. He knocked and waited a moment. "Jared, I swear to God I will kick this door down if you don't open it."

 

The lock clicked and the door opened a few moments later, and Jared turned his back, heading back to sit on the side of the bed. “What’s wrong?” he asked, nervous and fidgeting. “I thought—I thought you wanted to be alone for a minute.”

 

Dean shook his head and followed Jared inside. "You lied to me," he said simply. "You put yourself in danger, going on hunts when you had no idea what the fuck you were doing, Jared. Why the hell would you do that?" he yelled, getting madder as he went on. "I mean, Jesus Christ, have you ever even held a fucking gun in your life? And you're out trying to take down skinwalkers and vampires? You could have gotten yourself killed, you moron!" He got louder, getting in Jared's face.

 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Jared yelled back. “Do you honestly think that John wouldn’t have performed every single exorcism and bloodletting rite and test on me if I’d said, ‘Hey, I have no idea who you people are. Can you pull over and let me out’? He’d have fucking crucified me!”

 

"You think I would have let him?" Dean bellowed back. "Besides, you had nine months to come clean and you didn't, you jackass."

 

“What was I supposed to do? Huh?” Jared shoved Dean back, too freaked out to handle having the other man close to him at the moment. “John is fucking terrifying! And you, God, Dean, look at it from my perspective! You handle weapons like you were born with them in your hands, you’ve got all this military style training and you could probably rip someone apart with your bare hands. Would you be able to just tell someone like that the absolute truth if you had no idea how to defend yourself?”

 

Dean put his hands up and backed away. “Did I break your neck and bury you in the backyard?” he asked, glaring at Jared. “As far as I can tell, you just told me everything and you’re standing here in one piece. All the shit you’ve done, that Sam would never think to pull, but you’re still standing here.” He turned away a second. “You think I didn’t know that something was going on? I was ignoring it, I’ll give you that, but I fucking raised my brother.”

 

“What good would it have done, to tell you I mean? You can’t change it, can’t stop me and Sam from swapping lives at random. It would’ve pissed you off, and made you worry, and make you hate me for stealing your precious little brother.” Jared stood from the bed and made to go around Dean, heading for the door. 

 

Dean grabbed Jared’s arm and for the first time Jared felt just how strong Dean was when he slammed him back hard against the wall. Dean’s eyes burned into Jared’s face. “You have any idea what kind of mind game you’ve been fucking me up with?” he demanded. “What kind of a person you had me thinking I was, ready to pounce someone I helped to freaking parent? You stupid son of a bitch, you’re lucky I don’t beat the living fuck out of you,” he growled, his voice laced with betrayal and smears of relief. He pushed Jared again, away this time, and grabbed his keys.

 

Confusion colored Jared’s face, twisting his brows and lips. “What are you talking about?” he called after Dean. His hands were shaking, but he stood his ground. “I never did anything to you before today, and I didn’t mean to do that. I—I wouldn’t have if, if I’d have been thinking.”

 

“You think Sam would rub my shoulder or grab my hand the way you do? You give me this look sometimes, Jared, like you’re interested, and when Sam’s here it’s gone. So, then I think: fuck, it’s all in my head, and then I blink and it’s back again,” Dean explained, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. “You know, you were right; I need a minute, a long one.” He stalked out the front door, slamming it behind him even though he didn’t get further than the front steps.

 

Pale and wobbly, Jared made his way to the couch and grabbed the notebook, flipping rapidly to the first clean page. He grabbed his pencil from the floor and started filling Sam in on what had happened, that Dean had found out and how it was all Jared’s fault. He didn’t go into detail, didn’t tell Sam how, exactly, Dean found out, or about the strange conversation and yelling match that had happened. He just warned Sam that Dean was pissed and to expect a possible brawl over it.

 

When he was done, Jared tucked the pencil inside the notebook and made his way silently to the kitchen area. He opened the fridge to get some juice only to realize he was home once again. Jared sagged to his knees in the middle of his mother’s kitchen, dreading for the first time going back and having to face Dean again.


	3. Chapter 3

A week into being back home after Dean had found out, Jared went out with some friends. They’d hung out at the basketball court and played some two on two. He was tired and sweaty afterwards and was walking home when four guys walked up to him and started pushing him around, jeering at him, pissed off because, apparently, he’d shown them up in front of some girls they’d been trying to impress.

 

Jared had never had to fight anyone before. Usually his size alone made others think twice about attacking him, so he’d never seen the point in learning how to fight. Unfortunately, the guys that cornered him didn’t care how big he was and literally wiped the pavement with his face.

 

He lay on the ground for several long minutes, just gasping for breath around bruised ribs. His lip was split, bleeding sluggishly, and his stomach felt as though it’d been kicked in. When he finally managed to get to his feet, he found boot prints slowly starting to show up in purple and green bruises along his chest and stomach. Jared swiped the blood off of his face and started home.

 

Twenty feet from his front door, Jared found himself outside another house, the shack John had dropped him and Dean off at the week before. Grimacing, Jared made his way inside. Better to have Dean bitching at him and babying him than listening to his mother ranting and raving, or coddling him like a five year old.

 

Dean walked through the bedroom door and came face to face with a very beat to shit Jared, his mouth fell open. "Jared?" he asked, moving forward quickly to grab a hold of Jared's arm, helping him inside. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, though he wasn't really paying attention to the answer as he tried to pull Jared towards the bathroom carefully. Once in the bathroom he pushed him slowly to sit down, grabbing the first-aid kit.

 

“Sam showed some guys up and they beat my ass while I was on my way home from the basketball court.” Jared turned his head and spat a mouthful of blood into the sink. “I dunno how to fight, so the four of them kicked my ass really good. I was almost home when I showed up here.”

 

Dean lifted Jared's shirt, wincing at the cuts and the black and blue marks that were already forming. "Christ." He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the shirt open to make sure dye didn't get into the wounds before wetting a wash cloth with cold water and starting to wipe down the cuts gently on Jared's face. There was a bad cut just above his left eye, that would need stitches and his lip was busted. "Just try to stay still okay, this is going take some time," he said as rinsed the blood from the rag before wetting it again, pressing it firmly to Jared's eye to stop the bleeding there. "Hold that there."

 

Jared did as he was told and held the wet rag to his brow. “I hurt fucking everywhere,” he complained. “It sucks donkey balls.” He looked up at Dean, expression open and pleading. “Will you teach me to fight? I don’t want to get beaten up like this again.”

 

“Goddamn right I will," Dean said, as if the answer was obvious. "I got some pain killers but they'll have to wait until I make sure you don't have anything broken." Pain sucked but it was helpful when picking up on breaks.

 

“Don’t think anything is broken, just bruised to hell and back.” Jared leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind the toilet, and sighed. “I’m kinda glad I came here. My mom would’ve hit the roof and started complaining that if I weren’t gay I’d have been able to defend myself.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, well, by the time I'm done with you I promise you'll be able to beat the shit out of anyone who gets in your way," he answered as he finished wiping off the blood and pulled Jared's hand down so he could get a better look at the gash on his eyebrow. "Okay this is going to need stitches, so if you plan on passing out please tell me now." He got the needle ready and began cleaning the wound better.

 

“I’m gay, not a pussy, Dean,” Jared grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. “Fuck you, I won’t pass out.”

 

"Dude, you almost passed out when it was me." Dean smirked as he finished up and threaded the needle. "Just stay still." He pushed Jared's head back and held it so he could work better in the light.

 

Jared glared at Dean, mouth set into a thin, firm line. “I was afraid you were dying, asshole. Of course I freaked out.”

 

"I heard you throwing up dinner in the bathroom that night," Dean said, ignoring Jared's bitch face as he worked, carefully trying not to hurt Jared any more than he needed to. "I'm teasing, Jared, try not to get so pissy."

 

Narrowed hazel-green eyes closed and Jared sighed in exasperation. His lips twitched as though he wanted to say something, fingers drumming on his bicep impatiently. “I already know what you think of me, so just keep it to yourself, okay?” he said finally, tone neutral and even.

 

"Oh shut up, Jared; you don't know jackshit," Dean said simply. His eyes remained on his work as he finished the last stitch and made a cut to tie it off. "You may think that you do, but you don't."

 

The muscle flexed in Jared’s jaw, teeth grinding, and Jared sighed again. “Are you done? I need to write to Sam and let him know what happened.”

 

"Yes, Jared, I've been done for the last five minutes. I just love looking at your face." Dean pushed himself up and slammed the first-aid kit back into place before handing Jared a wad of alcohol swabs. "Do it yourself if you're going to be on the rag." 

 

Jared went red under the purpling bruises and smeared blood on his face and turned his head, hiding behind the shaggy fall of his hair. “That’s exactly what I mean,” he ground out. “You realize that I’m gay and all of a sudden I’m a girl. I can’t even defend myself, so that makes me a weak girl. Thank you very much for making yourself completely clear.” He shoved to his feet and shouldered his way around Dean, heading toward the bedroom with every intention of locking himself in until he went back home.

 

"Yes, obviously that's it, Jared. It's all about you and you being gay and me dumping on you like your bitch fucking mother," Dean snapped. "You stuck your tongue down my throat, and I freak out, not because I have a guy kissing me but he happens to have my little brother's face while he's doing it! But, that doesn't get through to you. I live with, as you said, a military family but, I mean, why the fuck would I have an understanding of you, right? Sam knows I'm gay, but I guess your little note passing didn't cover that part, huh? You and my brother; you know what the main thing that you have in common really is? You’re so self-loathing and self-victimized that it makes me sick to my stomach."

 

“I don’t hate myself, Dean,” Jared growled, turning on his heel to face Dean. “Right now, I fucking hate you. I can’t goddamn help how I look, just like I can’t help how I feel.” He stalked back to Dean, getting right in his face, using the inch he had over Dean to loom over him. “But, I swear to fucking God I’ll never make the mistake of getting close to you again.” With that, he whirled around and started back to the bedroom.

 

"You play the victim so well, Jared. I bet you have someone who’s proud of that. I mean, I tell you I'm gay but it's still about you. You lied to me for nine months, yet you’re in the right. I've told you that I had feelings for you, and it was screwing me up because I thought you were Sam, and yet you're the one that hates me." Dean shook his head. "You know what: get your head out of your ass and then we'll talk, because I'm not going to stalk after you like you’re a fucking child." Dean stormed off to the kitchen to get a drink.

 

Jared stopped at the bedroom door and turned his head, showing Dean his profile. “You never said you felt anything for me, but even if you did it’s not gonna happen. You only see Sam when you look at me, which is why you never knew I wasn’t him the entire time. I’d be stupid to hold out for someone that looks at me and sees their little brother.” He opened the bedroom door, stepped inside, and turned the lock, sliding down the rough wood to sit on the floor right where he was.

 

Dean stalked over to the door and kicked it like he was kicking it in to get to the thing that had killed his mother. The place was old so it didn't take much for him to crack the wood and he just kicked it again, and then a third time as the hinges started to give away.

 

Inside the room, Jared scrambled to get away from the door. He lunged for the far wall and put his back to the corner, eyes huge in his face as he waited for the door to snap open. He panted, fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins making his cheeks heat and his jeans grow tight at the crotch. He actually flinched when the door slammed open and banged into the wall behind it.

 

Dean just leaned against the inside of the door frame and looked at Jared, blocking the way out and crossing his arms. "Okay, rule number one: don't ever fucking try to pull that childish stunt again, understand?" he demanded. "Rule number two: if I hated your guts, or thought less of you, I wouldn't be scared to say it to your sorry ass face like I'm doing now, so don't you ever stand there and tell me how I feel, what I feel or why, got it?" He shook his head and moved forward, crowding Jared into the corner. He leaned in but stayed far enough away so Jared was clear on the fact that he wasn't coming after him to hurt him. "And last: for now, when I speak to you, I expect you to listen. 

 

“Last week I told you that I was falling for you, but then I'd see Sam and not see it anymore. I'm not an idiot, but you were right; my father would have killed you in your sleep, so maybe part of my believing that you were Sam was more self-induced than you could understand." Dean dropped his hands and looked at Jared, who now looked like he was about to piss himself. "Now get your ass in bed, lie down and let me take care of you before start bleeding all over the place again, okay?"

 

Jared nodded jerkily but didn’t move from his spot in the corner. His face flamed one moment and then paled the next only to go bright red again. He slid down the wall, tired and sore, with his legs kicked out in front of him, and stared at Dean as though he would snap at any moment if Jared moved the wrong way.

 

Dean shook his head and moved towards Jared slowly, like he was trying to get to an injured and scared street cat. He knelt down in front of the other boy and cupped his cheek. He was softer now because he knew that he had Jared's attention. "Jared, I'm never going to hurt you for any reason, ever, but I have limits just like anyone else. So, if I have to kick in a few doors to get you to snap out of whatever shithole you're trying to hide in, I will," he said honestly. "Come on," he said as he shifted to kneel next to Jared and help him up. "Relax, not going to hurt you," he repeated, trying to get Jared to the bed.

 

As though a switch had been flipped, Jared wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, clinging to him like a limpet. “God, I thought you hated me. You kept yelling and then you got quiet and broody and then you left and I thought, fuck, Dean, I thought you were going to kill me when I came back.”

 

Dean pulled Jared in and held him as tightly as he thought was safe for Jared's injuries. "Jared, I was just mad, I don't hate you. I care about you very much. I just got mad because I didn't realize just how close you got to getting yourself killed on hunts, you know?" he tried to explain as he sat down to hold Jared a while before even trying to move him. 

 

“I tried to be good, to do what I should, but I didn’t know what to do, and those things are so fucking scary that I just froze. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Jared sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. He shifted onto his knees and turned fully into Dean’s arms, pressing against him as if that would assure them both.

 

Dean pulled Jared in so Jared was sitting on his lap as Dean held him. Dean stroked Jared’s hair and talked softly into his ear, telling him that he was there and that it was going to be okay. Rubbing Jared’s back, Dean took a deep breath and nodded against Jared’s hair before kissing his temple. "I know, Jared, I know you did the best you could. I get that, but now we know and now we start doing what we have to do to make sure you’re safe. In my world and yours," he explained softly.

 

“I just want to stay right here, with you,” Jared confessed, teary-eyed. He pulled back to look Dean in the eye, only just realizing that he was astride Dean’s lap. He froze stiff, his back ridged and eyes wide and fearful. He ducked his head, shaking his hair down to hide his face so that Dean wouldn’t be reminded of who Jared looked like, and tried to wiggle out of Dean’s grasp.

 

Dean tightened his jaw and closed his eyes at Jared's words. He ran his hand down Jared's side and gripped him tighter when Jared tried to move away. "Please don't. Just stay here with me for a minute," Dean asked softly, brushing Jared's hair back out of his face and behind his ear. "I missed you."

 

Jared bowed his head and slumped into Dean’s neck, sighing heavily. He fisted his hands in the back of Dean’s shirt and clung to him, soaking up and reveling in just being in Dean’s arms. “God, this is all kinds of crazy,” he muttered, lips brushing Dean’s neck as he spoke. “I’ve been pretending to be your brother for months. I look just like him. I don’t see how this is going to work without freaking you out every time you look at me.”

 

"You're nothing like my brother though, really. I mean, looking at you, even without the cuts and the blood, there's something different. I don't know what it is, but…." Dean shrugged. "We'll work it out," he promised as he leaned back into the wall with his arms around Jared.

 

“The problem, though, is that I never know when I’m going back. It would be incredibly awkward for Sam to come back if we were kissing at the time, or sitting lumped together on the couch, or spooned up together in our sleep.” Jared sat back and looked at Dean through worried eyes, chewing his lower lip anxiously.

 

Dean frowned and looked up into Jared’s eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to try and see what I can find out about this. Maybe we can find a way for you guys to control it or something." He shrugged a little and shook his head. "Come on, I want you to lie down," he said, trying to get Jared to stand up. "We'll talk but only once I have pain meds in you."

 

Jared climbed off of Dean’s lap and got to his feet. Already his muscles had stiffened up, aching worse after being so still. “I’m gonna be a giant bruise by morning,” he grumbled, toddling over to the bed and easing himself down onto his side.

 

Dean got up and moved over to the bed with a small smirk. "I'll get you something that will help. You allergic to medications or anything?" he asked as he leaned against the edge of the bed.

 

“The only allergy I’ve got is to milk products,” Jared murmured, smiling sheepishly. “That’s why I never opted for Mac and Cheese.”

 

"Now you tell me," Dean joked as he got up and left the room. They had all types of medication that Dean could give Jared, but he didn't want to give him something too strong. He finally settled on two codeine tablets to start out with, and if Jared needed something stronger later on they would deal with it then. He was tall enough to handle it so Dean was sure he'd be fine. 

 

Taking the pills from his bag, Dean moved to the kitchen for water and to fill a small bag with ice. Once back in the bedroom he handed Jared two of the pills and the water before climbing into bed next to him.

 

Jared swallowed down the pills obediently, not even bothering to ask what they were, and then snuggled in close to Dean. “I got mom to show me how to make her famous barbecue sauce and she taught me how to make pulled pork,” he murmured. “I figured I could have her teach me so that we can have real food from time to time.” He tipped his head back to look at Dean, grinning. “Don’t even start with the wife comments. I can hear you thinking them.”

 

Dean turned on his side, his arm coming across Jared as he held him. He smiled gently. "Awesome. That's real meat instead of hotdogs," he answered as he laid his head back. "Don't worry, I won't treat you like the girl or anything," he teased as he got comfortable.

 

Jared stared up at Dean for another long moment and then pressed a quick, chaste kiss on the end of Dean’s chin before burying his flaming face in Dean’s chest. “I tried to get her to show me how to make things that don’t need a lot of prep work or crazy amounts of pans, or a crock pot, because I know we won’t really have those things where we go.” 

 

Opening his eyes again, Dean looked down towards Jared before nodding. "Quick and easy is the way to go around here." His hand came up to run through Jared's hair and down his back. He nuzzled against Jared with a smile on his lips. "Besides it'll be good for you have real meals. Once I start teaching you to fight, you're going to need as much food as you can get."

 

“I’m already a bottomless pit,” Jared snorted. “If I eat much more, I’ll bankrupt a small country.”

 

"Just wait and see," Dean murmured, still rubbing Jared's back. "Why don't you get some sleep? We'll call pizza in or something tonight, okay?"

 

Jared burrowed in further, tentatively sliding an arm around Dean’s waist. “You’re just gonna wait until I’m sleeping and then leave me here, aren’t you?”

 

Dean tensed as though hurt by the question. "No, I planned on taking a nap with you. Why would you ask me something like that?"

 

Surprised, Jared leaned back to stare at Dean with wide eyes. “I was kidding, honest.” He gnawed on his lower lip again, the pink skin turning white where his teeth dug in.

 

Dean relaxed again and watched Jared. "Sorry, I thought you were still questioning the whole me liking you thing." 

 

Jared’s cheeks went bright red and he ducked his head to hide his face. “I’m still not sure how this works,” he said quietly. “And I’m kind of nervous, to tell the truth. I haven’t, exactly, uh, done this before.”

 

Dean turned a little. "Which part?" he asked. "I mean, I get the whole time warp being new, but, I mean, you’ve never had a boyfriend or anything?" 

 

“None of it,” Jared admitted. “There was a guy I liked back in middle school, but the furthest anything went was holding hands and hanging out more than normal.”

 

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to push you into anything." Dean said. "And I know how to take my time if, well, if we get into all that." 

 

“I’m not nervous because I think you wanna strip me down and fuck me silly, Dean,” Jared said, cheeks heating up further, ears even tinting pink. “I’m nervous because I feel so many things and I’m not exactly sure what they mean.”

 

"I can't really help you with that. Any of the feelings bad, though?" 

 

“If you call wanting to kiss you every time I’m around you ‘bad’, then sure.” Jared gnawed on his lips some more, feeling awkward about saying things like that out loud, especially when talking to the person he wanted to kiss.

 

Dean shifted a little and moved down so he was eye level with Jared. He pressed his lips to the other boy's, carefully deepening the kiss as he cupped the back of Jared's neck and drew him in. He was careful because of the cut on Jared's bottom lip but still urged Jared to open his mouth. After a few moments he pushed back, green eyes opening slowly to take in Jared's expression. "Better?"

 

Glazed hazel-green eyes opened slowly, revealing thin rings of greenish brown around wide pits of black. Jared nodded absently, blinking slowly as though trying to find his way back from the euphoria he’d been lost in so briefly. 

 

"Listen, Jared, I'm going to be honest with you. I've been with men before but I've never been with a man I saw more than once or twice. Not because I want to be some massive man-whore but because my job, well, you've seen how it is," Dean murmured baldly. "I'm new at this too, and it's going to suck balls but, fuck it, you know? Could be worth it."

 

Jared bit his lips together and nodded, snuggling back into Dean’s neck. “I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you, or I won’t be any good at it. But, I won’t ask for more than you can comfortably give, okay?”

 

"You won't disappoint me," he said. "My first time, I was scared out of my mind. Once you get over that you enjoy it." Dean frowned; the whole Sam-Jared thing would be hard. "You need to sleep. Please?"

 

“Okay,” Jared muttered, feeling a little sleepy now that the medicine had started to kick in. He still ached, but it felt far away. Slowly he relaxed and soon he was sleeping a calm, medicated sleep.

 

Dean remained awake for a while after Jared fell asleep. He shifted a little and watched Jared sleeping, making sure that he was comfortable. After some time, he slipped into his own relaxed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared wasn't useless at this by any means, but that didn't mean that Dean trusted him with guns and knives yet. Besides, John had called and said he would be a while longer. So, for now the beat up old house was home and there weren't any wolves or vampires in the state so there were no hunts that Jared could get caught up in. Dean could protect him here but it was when he went back home that was the problem. 

 

They were out in what passed as the backyard; Dean was in a stance behind Jared. His steps were soft and silent. Jared's back was to him and he tried to pick up on how Dean would attack and from what angle. So far, Dean had taken Jared down twice in a row.

 

It was hot out but the sun had started to go down so it was getting cooler as the breeze started to pick up. Dean gave no warning and attacked Jared from the left hand side, his movements quick as he kicked out, and knocked Jared's legs out from under him. 

 

Jared hit the dirt with a grunt and rolled to the side, pushing himself up as fast as he could, despite the ache in his elbows from his landing and his bruised pride. He swiped sweat from his eyes and rolled his shoulders to work out a kink, and then closed his eyes again. “I still think that I should learn how to fight opponents that I can see before I start working on the ones I can’t.”

 

"I'm not trying to get you beat anyone here, but you have to start learning how to pay attention, listen to where your opponent is, and know what they’re going to do before they do it," Dean explained. "I mean, yeah, learning to throw a few kicks and punches is all great, but it's not going to get you anywhere in the long run."

 

“Fine,” Jared sighed. “But it’s been my experience that bullies tend to make lots of noise when they’re coming after you.” 

 

"You enjoy just being difficult, don't you?" Dean asked as he stepped around in front of Jared, a few feet away. "Alright, fine, first bit of basics; you want to take someone down, you get their feet out from under them. Weakest points: throat, groin and kneecaps, but you have to make sure you don't lose your balance. Next is punching; you need a clean shot, quick and to the point; hit the stomach, sides and face, you want to tire the fucker out. Get him in pain and tired as fast as you can so you can go in for the kill. So try it on me, just go for it; don't think too much about it, use your instincts."

 

It was ridiculous to even think he could land a hit on Dean, so Jared decided not to have any kind of plan and just go for it. He moved in and feinted a cross-punch left, and swept his left foot at Dean’s ankles.

 

Dean made no move to get out of the way of the kick, but smoothly deflected Jared's arm and blocked the punch. He hit the ground, but was smiling as he got up. "Good, but you’ve got to follow through. Don't let up even for a second. When you move to throw a punch, throw it and don't lose speed. Try again."

 

Jared frowned but put his guard back up and moved back in. This time he darted in fast, and when he threw the same punch again, anticipating Dean blocking it, he whirled and came across with an elbow jab.

 

The jab caught Dean in the face, drawing blood and knocking him to the ground again. He rolled over a bit and spit the blood out of his mouth before getting up and wiping it away. "Now that's my boy," he said, taking stance again. "Come on, keep going. Throw everything you can think of at me." Dean wasn't hitting back yet; Jared needed to work on breaking down defense first.

 

Though there was a stirring of pride at Dean’s praise, Jared was reluctant to go in again. Seeing Dean bleeding, especially by his own hand, made Jared’s stomach turn over sickly. He held his hands up and took a step back. “I don’t wanna hurt you, Dean. You’re bleeding, for fuck’s sake.”

 

"That's because I'm not hitting you back yet," Dean said with a shrug. "I want you to learn how to attack before I throw attacking and defending at you at the same time. Besides, I've gone toe to toe with my father before; I can handle the paper cuts you're going to give me." He smirked, willing to push Jared further if he had to. He knew Jared had it in him; they just had to find it.

 

Jared still looked reluctant, but put his guard up and moved in anyway. He threw a straight punch, but it lacked any kind of power, and then tagged a weak kick at Dean’s knee before scrambling backward again, cringing.

 

Dean blinked and looked at Jared. "Seriously?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the weak attempts. "You do realize that at some point dad is going to drag us both off on another hunt and if you can't defend yourself you may just end up getting yourself killed or me killed trying to protect you, right? So, with that thought in mind, want to try that again?" 

 

“I know, I just… I’m kind of freaked out that I made you bleed. I’ve never hit anyone before.” Jared scrubbed a hand over his pale face and turned away, breathing deeply to calm the roiling in his gut down.

 

Dean stepped closer to Jared and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it's getting dark anyway. We’ll call it for tonight and pick back up tomorrow, okay?"

 

Jared’s shoulders sagged in defeat but he nodded his agreement. “Maybe I should grow my hair out and start wearing dresses. I’m never going to learn this stuff.”

 

"It was your first day; don't be a drama queen just yet." Dean put his arm around Jared and pulled him towards the house. "I've been training since I was seven, for Christ sake's, and my father can still kick my ass and hand it to me. You aren't going to get it over night. You did really well today."

 

“But, that’s just it: I have to learn this over night. If I don’t, John is going to notice and start asking questions.” Jared leaned into Dean’s side, head hanging low. “I’ll be useless on hunts except for as bait, and you know how well that went last time.”

 

"Jared, you've been here on and off for almost a year. Dad might notice you acting weird, but he doesn't train Sam and me anymore. Besides, worst case: next hunt you'll play sick and that way we don't have to worry about it. When dad puts his attention on a hunt, he ignores everything else, believe me," he said, rolling his eyes and pushing the front door open to let them in. "You need something for pain or are you doing okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine.” Jared sighed and made his way to the couch, flopping down miserably. “I want to learn all this stuff, not just because of those asshats beating the shit out of me, but because I can’t see you get mangled again. Once was more than enough.” He shivered at the memory and wrapped his arms around his belly.

 

Dean leaned over the back of the couch, running a hand down the back of Jared’s hair. "Man, chances are you're going to see me get hurt again. It's just the life and I'm one of the best at what I do but that doesn't mean shit doesn't go south, you know?" 

 

“I know you will, and I’m sure I will and John will, so that just means I have to learn all of this faster. I have to be able to say I did everything I could to keep it from happening, even if it does happen.” Jared leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth tight. “I’ll practice at the gym down from my house when I’m not here.” He snorted a laugh, but his lips turned down on the corners. “Maybe I’ll even put on a little muscle, too.”

 

He laughed and put an arm around Jared, hugging him from behind and kissing his ear. "You can only go as fast as your body is going to let you. Push yourself, fine, that's great, but if you start moping around I'm going to smack you, fair warning," Dean joked, ruffling Jared's hair before hoping over the couch back and settling down next to him.

 

Jared slumped against Dean’s side, head resting on his shoulder again. “I’m not moping. My ribs ache a little bit, and I’m pissed off that I’m not learning fast enough.”

 

"Jared, you trained for a few hours; did you really think you were going to learn that much in such a short time?" Dean asked as he leaned against Jared and shook his head. "I mean, I wish I could give you a pill and make it go faster, but training is the only thing I can offer you."

 

“I know, and I’ve tried to pay attention to how you move so that I can try to mimic it, but I’m a little taller and Ma says I’m going to get even taller. If I’m anything like Jeff, I’ll end up somewhere around six-five-six-six. It’s a giant gap in the center of gravity, and growing pains don’t really help.” Jared turned his head, nuzzled Dean’s jaw briefly and then turned to stare straight ahead again, face pinched in thought.

 

Dean shrugged and looked back at Jared. "You can use the height, though." He smiled softly at the feel of Jared against him. "It's not going to hurt you, at least."

 

“God, I’m turning into Sam; learning to cook, sew, take care of all of my school work, tests, and now I’m learning how to hunt.” Jared shook his head and gave Dean a rueful smile. “As if it wasn’t bad enough that I look just like him.”

 

Dean frowned and looked back at Jared. "You don't have to," he offered. "I mean, Sam hates it. No one says you have to be into the life, you know?"

 

Jared glared at Dean incredulously. “And sit on my thumbs while you’re out risking your life? No way! I’m gonna be right beside you, making sure that you don’t get hurt.”

 

Dean shifted a little to face Jared. "Listen, I get that you want to keep me safe but, Jared, think about it. Look at Sam; he'll do anything he needs to, just to get away from hunting. Is this really something you want to devote yourself to? Honestly? Have you thought about it?"

 

“Of course I have. I know it’s dangerous and I know we’re going to get hurt and we’re not going to be able to save everyone, no matter how hard we try, but it’s what I want to do,” Jared said firmly, jaw tight with resolution. “I’m not going to back out because it’s hard or scary. I wanna help.”

 

"Alright. I'm not trying to talk you out of it, but I just don't want you to feel like I'm making you. My brother was forced into hunting and he hates my father for it sometimes. I just don't want you thinking you have no say in the matter," Dean said as he leaned back to stretch, tired.

 

“Dude, you couldn’t force me to get off of this couch if I didn’t want to, much less force me to hunt.” Jared grinned cheerfully. “Sam’s got nothing on me as far as stubbornness goes.”

 

"Man, you are a Winchester at heart." Dean rolled his eyes. "I want food." He got up to head into the kitchen on the most important hunt of the day: the hunt for food.

 

Jared rolled over and popped up on his knees, leaning his front against the back of the couch to watch Dean rummage for food. “Well, there’s a certain Winchester in my heart, at least,” he said softly, unsure if Dean heard but unwilling to look away if he had.

 

Dean blushed and he looked back at Jared before licking his lips. "You know, I think I need to take you out on a date or something." He looked down at the counter. "I mean, you've never done the boyfriend thing and most first kisses and all that jazz aren't done post-ass kicking," he said over his shoulder.

 

“Are you trying to romance me, Mr. Winchester?” Jared teased, blushing cheeks dimpled beside his wide smile. “Maybe you’ll take me out one day, but you know you don’t have to, right? I’m content to watch black and white re-runs of whatever show is on TV and eat hotdogs, as long as I’m with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. “You don’t have to make a special effort just for me.”

 

"Hey, I can be romantic," Dean said, turning back around with a smirk. 

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, though I haven’t seen evidence to the contrary, just that you don’t have to.” Jared propped his elbows on the back of the couch and let his backside stick out, swaying side to side absently. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that the people in this town know that Sam is your brother, and since I’ve got the same face, it wouldn’t be very smart to—” he broke off and sat back, yanking his shirt up and staring down at his belly with a frown.

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Jared stopped talking all at once and Dean by now knew that was never a good sign. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning around. He rejoined Jared in the living room, leaning on the couch again.

 

“What?” Jared looked up and then back down. “Oh, nothing. I just thought of something, but it’s nothing.”

 

"Again, I say, what's wrong?" Dean asked, not letting it go.

 

Jared looked up and grinned sheepishly, sorry for scaring Dean. “Well, I said that Sam and I have the same face, so it made me think that maybe we were just swapping consciousness’s, but I’ve still got the burn mark from Uncle Dave’s cigar on my stomach.”

 

Dean frowned, looking at Jared a second. "Well, you don’t act anything like Sam when you're not trying to pretend to be him," Dean answered. "I mean, you guys might look alike but anyone who pays attention can tell that you're two different people. And when you swapped over this time you took all your cuts and shit from the fight."

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, but I was in pain, and I didn’t know if shifting my consciousness would bring the cuts with me or not. But, it’s my own body. I wondered about it because my clothes change into Sam’s when I come here. And, as Sam pointed out, I wear a lot of pink and Sam owns none. When I got beaten up, I was wearing just a pair of athletic shorts and my tennis shoes, but when I came inside, I was wearing Sam’s clothes. So, it only made sense that we were only swapping our minds.”

 

Dean smirked. "Pink, really?" he asked but then moved on. "From what I can tell in that notebook, the two of you share thoughts; Sam is always Sam and you're always you. I mean, do you ever feel different?" he asked, concerned.

 

“No, no; I feel like me, and I still have my own scars. It would’ve been awkward sharing Sam’s body; I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to even kiss you if that were the case.” Jared blushed an even darker shade of red. “And pink is very manly, thank you very much. It makes my tan stand out more.”

 

"Dude… just wow." Dean leaned down a little further. "Makes sense, though. The body swap I mean, not the pink," he teased. "I mean, let me ask you this: notice any type of pattern when you guys swap, like anything going on, anyone always around or anything going through your head that's repetitive?"

 

“Well, the first time I remember wanting to get the hell away from Mr. Heller, because he keeps…” Jared looked away and then cleared his throat, “And then the second time I was wondering about you guys and what was happening here. The third time I was dreaming about the Impala, I think. Or AC/DC; AC/DC always reminds me of you.”

 

"Hm, I wonder if that has something to do with it, the swapping, I mean. Sam and I did some digging around the past week and if this is a curse or magic or something, it isn't anything any hunter has ever come across before you. The first time that it happened, when you ended up in the back of the car, it was right after Sam and dad got into this huge blow out, like they actually almost came to blows, you know, and he just wanted out." 

 

Dean leaned down a little and frowned. "And Mr. Heller, what, pounced you in the lunch line or…?"

 

“Nothing,” Jared replied, jaw tight. “Mr. Heller doesn’t do anything.”

 

Dean huffed and pushed himself up. "Fine, I'm not going to beg," he said, heading back to the kitchen where they had seriously no food.

 

Jared sighed and lay down on the couch, ankles hanging off the end, and folded his arms behind his head. He wrestled back and forth over whether he should say anything or not. Dean couldn’t do anything about it, but then when he’d told his mother she’d scoffed and told him that he was seeing things or making something out of nothing. He was almost sure that Dean wouldn’t do that, but there was still a chance.

 

“Hypothetically speaking,” Jared started, before he even realized he was going to say anything. No sense in not going ahead now, though. “If a teacher touched a specific student, repeatedly, and that student started looking around and noticed that he was the only one that that teacher touched, would you think that the student was making something out of nothing?”

 

"Depends, how and where is he touching?" Dean asked over his shoulder, playing along. "I mean, no one has the right to touch another person anyway if it isn't welcomed. Would the student have asked the teacher to stop?"

 

“Yeah, the teacher was asked to stop. And the touching looked innocent to anyone looking, but the teacher always stands too close, draping an arm around the student’s shoulders, or kissing the top of his head.” Jared frowned at the ceiling, a chill running down his spine just remembering. “I—the student, I mean, would, at first, think that the teacher was just affectionate since he wasn’t shoving hands down pants and dragging the student off to fuck him or anything. But, then he started breathing right in my ear, whispering things to me; answers for questions, asking me to stay after class to talk about assignments, offering to drive me home, things like that.”

 

Dean moved back into the room and looked at Jared as ‘student’ became ‘me and I’. He sighed and looked over the couch again. "Yeah, I would say that there's something wrong with that," he said honestly. "I mean, there's an understanding between teacher and student that shit like that just shouldn't happen."

 

“Well, at least I’m not the only one,” Jared grumbled and pulled one arm around to drop over his eyes. “Ma said I was reading into things too much, making something out of nothing. She said Mr. Heller has been at that school since she was a senior and he’s always been affectionate with his ‘star student’.”

 

Dean shrugged. "Even if that's the case, it doesn't make it right."

 

“Well, let’s just hope that he hasn’t tried the same thing with Sam. I can just imagine Sam wailing on him.” A smirk curved one corner of Jared’s mouth up. “Then again you said that Sam and I act different, so maybe he noticed that Sam can take care of himself and that he’d better back off.”

 

"Maybe. I don't know how Sam acts in your world but if he beat those other guys up, then I guess he's taking care of himself the way he was taught to." Dean smiled at the thought.

 

“If I keep training hard and learn fast, then maybe I can knock him on his ass myself. God, that would feel so fucking good.” Jared uncovered his eyes and reached up, lightly running his fingers along the swollen corner of Dean’s mouth where his elbow had landed earlier. “But, for now, maybe we should order a pizza and then, um, make out for a while?”

 

Dean turned his face into Jared's hand and kissed his palm. "You read my mind." He reached down and kissed Jared’s lips for a moment before pulling back and nuzzling him a little. "What do you want on it?" 

 

“I’m a growing boy.” Jared grinned. “I’ll eat anything.”

 

Dean laughed and moved to find his cell phone. "Fuck, I'm dying. I'll take whatever they’ve got, myself."


	5. Chapter 5

When Jared woke up, he was warm and comfortable. Dean was lying behind him, morning erection poking him in the backside, and arms wrapped tightly around him. Jared stretched and then snuggled back against Dean, cheeks warming up when he pressed more firmly against Dean’s crotch. “God, I wanna wake up like this every day,” he murmured to himself, happier than he could ever recall being.

 

"Me, too," Dean answered sleepily as he ran a hand down Jared's belly and back up. He pushed forward into Jared slightly, cocking his head. "Could just skip training today, spend the day here." 

 

Jared chuckled and pushed back more firmly, hips wriggling just enough to tease. “But, if we skip, then it’ll take longer to get me up to speed,” he reminded gently, peering over his shoulder at Dean.

 

Dean moaned and caught Jared's hips. "Don't tease if you want to walk right tomorrow," he said softly into Jared's ear before kissing his neck and pushing himself up. "Alright, if I have to kick your ass all over the backyard again today, I'm going to need coffee first."

 

“Maybe,” Jared said softly, cheeks flushing darker, “maybe later I can, um, help you with that.” He nodded at Dean’s prominent arousal and then crawled out of bed. “But, only if I manage to take you down, at least once.”

 

Dean moved to get out of bed, a pleased grin curving his lips at the idea. "Man, if you’re doing this well, just imagine if we started using sexual favors as rewards. Coffee first, though," he said with a frown.

 

Jared chuckled and waved Dean off. “Go take a piss and I’ll get a pot started. I swear, I should just set up a coffee IV and hook you up to it in the mornings.” He laughed over his shoulder and headed out to the kitchen. He stopped, frozen and wide eyed, at what was waiting for him.

 

John was seated at the little two-seater table with a big mug of coffee and Sam’s notebook. Jared swallowed heavily and fidgeted nervously. “Um, g-good morning, d-dad,” he said, silently cursing himself for sounding so awkward.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” John said tiredly, though he didn’t look angry.

 

Dean finished in the bathroom and followed Jared into the kitchen. "I don't need coffee that bad, I mean…." He stopped, noticing three things that just about made his heart stop: his father, the notebook open on the table, and Jared sitting across from him about as white as a ghost. His eyes flashed to each for half a second before he settled on his dad. "Hey, dad, you're… home early."

 

“Make some more coffee. This pot’s just about empty,” John said amiably, though he never took his eyes off of Jared. “Now, I’ve been waiting for either you or Sam to come to me and tell me about this, but it’s been months and neither of you has said a word. You or Sam was always writing in that damn notebook, so I assumed that’s where you were keeping your notes back and forth.” John sat back and took a long gulp of tepid coffee. “It’s nice to meet you, Jared, by the way.”

 

Jared gulped and looked down, nodding shortly. “You’re scary, sir,” he said quietly. “And I didn’t know if you’d, I don’t know, try to exorcise me or accuse me of kidnapping Sam or say I’m a witch, or something.”

 

Dean didn't move, no longer interested in coffee as he listened to what his father had to say. Dean just leaned against the counter, watching to see how it played out.

 

John chuckled and shook his head. “I might be scary, but you’re still a kid who looks an awful lot like my son,” he said, leaning forward on his elbows. “And if you’ve learned anything about me since you’ve been visiting, you should know that my boys are my world.”

 

“Yes, sir, I know.”

 

“And you still didn’t bother to tell me about this… why?” John prompted.

 

“I don’t know, really. Dean found out accidentally just a couple of weeks ago.” Jared shrugged helplessly, but didn’t bother to raise his head.

 

“Do you have any idea how you keep swapping with Sam? I know you are, because that boy argues with every word that comes out of my mouth, but you do what I tell you to, which is a relief, let me tell you.” John chuckled again and looked over at Dean, frowning at the lack of fresh coffee brewing.

 

Dean couldn't help but smirk at that comment and then noticed John looking at him and then at the coffee pot, and he pushed himself up quickly to start another pot.

 

“Well, Dean said something about maybe we were thinking about getting away from where we were. The first time, I wanted to get away from a really bad situation and Dean said that Sam had just had a fight with you. And when I got here, four days ago, I was thinking that I’d rather have Dean patch me up than deal with my mother.” Jared peeked up at John’s face, and relaxed when he found curiosity rather than condemnation on his face.

 

“You and your mother don’t get along?” John asked, a thoughtful frown furrowing his brows.

 

“No, we get along fine, but she’s disappointed by my, uh, lack of interest in the fairer sex,” Jared said delicately. “She says it’s why I’d rather mediate a verbal fight than get in the middle of one and why I’m not playing organized sports. I don’t have enough testosterone.”

 

John raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at Dean and then back to Jared. “You know that’s not true. Dean’s got more than enough testosterone and he’s as queer as a football bat.” Jared burst out laughing at that comment and then clapped a hand over his mouth to keep it in, unwilling to offend Dean.

 

Dean stopped and turned back to John giving him a glare. "Yeah and you're my father so at least we know where I get it from," he grumbled without heat. "Besides, Jared also wears pink everywhere but even I just found that one out." Dean looked over at Jared with a small laugh as he turned the coffee on. 

 

The coffee pot, at least, was the one thing that worked well in this place and it was done within a few minutes. Dean's need for it came back very quickly. He poured himself a cup and one for Jared and his dad, passing them over. 

 

"You ever heard of anything like this, though?" Dean asked. "I mean, if it isn't a witch or a demon or some shit like that, then what the hell is it?"

 

“I’ve been looking into it, and I can’t find a spell that would do this,” John said, thoughtfully blowing the steam off of his coffee, taking a small sip. “A demon could do it, but from these notes it doesn’t sound like they’ve even got demons there, so I’m not sure that a demon would have power in Jared’s world.”

 

“There aren’t any supernatural creatures in my world, at least, not that I know of. I did some hunting through newspapers and I couldn’t find a single thing that made me think it could possibly be something evil,” Jared offered, glad that John was being cool about this.

 

“That leaves innate magic,” John said. “Something about you two boys, probably something to do with how you look identical, and the need to get away from where you were allowed the shift, and now it’s easy for you to jump back and forth.”

 

"They don't seem to actually have control over it though, or at least they don't know that they do. I mean, Sam said the same thing; he just sort of wakes up in Jared's world or blinks and he's there. If that's what it is, will they always be able to do it and can they start to control it?" Dean asked.

 

“I can’t say for sure, not without tapping Bobby or Pastor Jim for info, and right now I want to keep it between us.” John looked Jared in the eye. “But, from what little I could find out, if it’s innate magic like I think it is, it won’t go on forever. You’ll have to decide where you want to stay and stop jumping back and forth.”

 

Jared looked over at Dean and then back to John, torn. On one hand, he wouldn’t want to deprive John and Dean of their son and brother, but on the other he didn’t want to go home and never see Dean again. “I guess I’ll have to talk to Sam, and have him talk to you. I can’t make that kind of decision on my own, and neither can Sam.”

 

That obviously wasn't what Dean wanted to hear. He looked away and pretended to finish his coffee. Dean looked at his dad after a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so calm about this?" he asked. John didn't even get demanding over what choice to make or the fact that Sam was in another world somewhere; it just seemed off.

 

“I’ve had a few months to come to terms with this,” John answered, taking another sip of his coffee. “While you and Jared have been dancing around each other, I’ve been researching.” Jared flushed bright red and picked up his coffee cup, sipping at it so that he wouldn’t have to look John in the face. 

 

Dean leaned back on the counter and watched his dad. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about he and Jared dating just yet. "You're, like, really okay with all this?" he asked.

 

“Okay with it isn’t something I’ll ever be, but I can handle it and be rational about it now that I’ve had a chance to get my head around it.” John pushed back from the table and took one last deep pull of his coffee. “For now, I’m headed out.”

 

Jared got to his feet, staring at John with wide, surprised eyes. “But you just got here!” he protested.

 

“But if I stay here I won’t get the research done that I need to. You and Dean go ahead and go back to playing house and training, and when I get back I’ll help with your training.” John patted Jared’s shoulder heavily and then turned to Dean. “Walk me out, son.”

 

Dean took the cups and put them in the sink before following John out. John led Dean over to the truck and leaned against the side, arms folded over his chest. He gave Dean a long look and then sighed. “Jared is in a really precarious situation right now. I’m not sure that getting involved in a sexual relationship with him is the smartest move. He’s a good kid and I like him, don’t get me wrong, but boys like that tend to want happily ever after or at least a sense of permanence that I just don’t think you’re ready to give him.”

 

Talking about sex with his dad was not how Dean wanted to spend his morning. "We haven't done anything," he said in a defensive tone, looking back at the house. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before shaking his head. "He says he wants to hunt," he admitted, but he didn't know if that was a good idea either. 

 

“And I have every reason to believe that you’re the reason he wants to hunt. You saw how he broke down when you got hurt on that skinwalker hunt. His motivation to hunt is to make sure that you don’t end up getting killed right in front of him,” John reasoned, brows hiked up over his eyes as though daring Dean to deny it. “Look, whether he wants to hunt or not isn’t the point. If he and Sam decide to stay where they are right now, Jared’s decision will come from the fact that he wants to be with you. If this thing between the two of you goes south, what is he going to do? He won’t be able to go back, and if things with you end ugly, he’ll be out alone in a world with no one to turn to.”

 

"He said…" Dean just stopped, visibly not wanting to hear this. He looked away. "Then what am I supposed do?" he snapped. "Just send him back and forget about him? Keep him here, but keep my distance? Tell him I'm not interested just to make sure that he never comes back? What do you want me to do, seriously?"

 

John shook his head, smiling tiredly at his eldest. “While he’s here, while he’s working out whether or not he wants to stay here, you need to decide whether or not you can stick with him for good. Don’t go after him because that’s where your dick is leading you, Dean. I mean it. If you have even the smallest doubt that he’s not the one you want to spend your life beside, then tell him he can’t stay here. I already know Sam will want to stay where he is because he’s safe and he has the normal life he’s always wanted with two parents and siblings he can rely on. Jared is the one risking everything here.”

 

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbled, having nothing else to say. "I get it."

 

“I’m not telling you to go in there right now and rip apart whatever you’ve got with him, I’m just saying to think about it and make sure that you can be who and what he needs if he decides to stay here.” John clapped Dean on the shoulder and climbed into his truck. “I’ll be back in two weeks. If you fuck him, make sure he can walk by the time I get back.” With that he turned the key and started up his truck, pulled out of the driveway, and took off down the road.

 

Dean didn't say anything but watched his dad go before heading back to the house. He didn't bother going in just yet, instead he sat out on the step to give himself a second to come up with something good enough that wouldn't lead to more questions.

 

Meanwhile, Jared stood just beside the front window, face sad and shoulders slumped dejectedly. He’d been curious about what John had to say to Dean that Jared hadn’t been invited to hear, and now he fully understood the concept behind the saying: curiosity killed the cat. He felt gutted by the brutal honesty John had dropped on Dean, ashamed of himself for letting Dean be put in such a position, and angry with himself for being so needy that even John, whom he’d only spent such a small amount of time around, had seen it. 

 

Jared went to the kitchen table and grabbed the notebook and took it back to the couch. He plopped down and started writing to Sam. He wrote about John finding out, the conversation they’d had, and ended it with the conversation John had had with Dean. Jared closed the notebook and curled up on his side, eyes closed as he tried to come to terms with never seeing Dean again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared had been gone for about a week now and Dean was miserable about it. Sam had come home the night their dad had been there and before Dean realized Jared was gone, Sam was in his face. He threw the notebook the two had been sharing at him and then proceeded to bitch him out for over an hour. The last thing Dean had wanted was for Jared to hear what John'd had to say. 

 

Jared really cared about Dean and from what Sam had said, Jared was willing to give everything up to be with Dean. It made Dean feel selfish and like an asshole, especially since he spent his life taking care of people. Dean could be good enough for Jared if he wanted to be and, as Sam had put it, 'not hide in his ass.' 

 

It had rained the night before and the ground was wet, leaves and mud clumps going everywhere as he and Sam trained. With Sam, Dean didn't have to hold back and he had a lot to get out at the moment. He kicked, punched, blocked and still caught an elbow in the face. As he pushed himself up, half of his pant leg covered in mud, he sprang forward and Sam caught his first punch. Dean caught him in the stomach that set him up for a perfect shot to the face, which he took.

 

However, once the hit landed on Sam, Sam didn’t get back up. Instead, he choked and coughed, ignoring the mud that clung to him. “Jesus Christ!” he managed between wheezed gasps. “You punch like a fucking Mack truck.”

 

Dean's eye flew open and he dropped to the ground. "Oh fuck, Jared, I'm so sorry!" he said in a panic as he moved to get Jared up so he could check his face. "Let me see."

 

But, Jared pushed his hands away and got up on his own. “I’m fine.” He wrapped an arm around his middle and headed for the door. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

 

Dean frowned but didn't follow Jared. He waited a few minutes and then headed into the kitchen while Jared took the bathroom. He washed his arms and face, grabbed a beer and just waited.

 

It was nearly half an hour before Jared stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his hips and his dirty clothes bundled up against his chest. He ducked his head and hurried into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He dressed and then cautiously made his way out to face Dean. He kept his head down but affected a relaxed stance against the doorway. “Looks like I’ve got that timing thing down pat,” he joked lightly, finally in control of himself after the shock of seeing Dean again.

 

Dean looked up and smirked. "Might have to work on it just a little bit more," he said as he pushed himself off the counter and moved to join Jared in the living room.

 

A rueful smile touched Jared’s lips and he shook his head. “I don’t know about that. My whole body hurt when we shifted this time, like I was being clawed at, so I’m guessing that we’re getting to the end of whatever it is that lets us shift.”

 

Dean sat down on the arm of the couch and look at Jared carefully. "What are you going to do?" he asked pointedly. He already knew what Sam wanted, the boys had even said their goodbyes, just in case one day they shifted and that was that.

 

“I don’t know. It’s not just my decision. I haven’t checked the notebook, so I don’t know what Sam wants.” Jared slowly lifted his head. His cheek and jaw were already purpling with a bruise and the corner of his mouth was swollen where Dean’s punch had landed. “Has he talked to John?”

 

"Yeah, he talked to him," Dean answered. "Dad stopped back when he heard Sam was here so they could talk. He's called in a few times since you guys swapped back and…." Dean stopped and shook his head. "Um, well you know, he's still leaving it up to you guys," he mumbled.

 

“Okay, well I’m gonna go read.” Jared straightened and then paused. “Um, do you mind if I read in the back of the Impala? I just… well, it’s quiet out there.” Dean just nodded and headed back into the kitchen without another word.

 

Jared got the notebook from the usual hiding spot and went out and got in the backseat of the car. He just sat there for a while, breathing in the scent of leather, kerosene, salt, and Dean’s aftershave. He was pretty sure that Sam wanted to stay swapped, and he was equally sure that he needed to find a way to support himself since he’d be spending the rest of his life there. 

 

Despite being absolutely sure that Dean wouldn’t want the added burden of being Jared’s only connection to this world, Jared couldn’t stand the thought of living in a world without Dean in it. Jared opened the notebook to the last page and started reading. My brother is an idiot… were the first words and Jared couldn’t help a soft chuckle, but as he read on, the urge to laugh bled away and mortification took its place.

 

Sam wrote of his bitching session at Dean, of talking to his brother and father, of saying goodbye, and finished everything off with a simple paragraph that made tears well up in Jared’s eyes. He loves you, idiot, so give him a chance before you decide that he doesn’t want you. And don’t be such a melodramatic girl about it. Jared closed the notebook and climbed out of the car, both dreading and looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with Dean.

 

Dean had gone into the bathroom and showered. Instead of staying in there long, he washed quickly, dried and changed into clothes that weren’t soaked in mud. He rolled up his dirty clothes and put them with the rest of the crap they had to wash. 

 

“Dean?” Jared called out as he stepped into the house. He made his way to the couch and curled up on the far corner, knees pulled up to his chest. “Dean?” he called again, sounding worried.

 

Dean heard Jared but didn't answer at first. He waited a second. "Yeah?" he answered as he walked out of the bathroom to find Jared on the couch. He joined him and sat down.

 

“So, um, Sam wants to stay in my world, and I want to stay in this one.” Jared stopped, took a deep breath, and then lifted his eyes to Dean’s face. “Um, what John was saying when I was here last time, about me being alone here if things don’t work out. I don’t want you to worry about that.” He looked down at his drawn up knees. “I can’t say I’m not attached, because I am, but if you’ve changed your mind I’ll be okay with that. You can still train me, and when I turn eighteen, I can hunt on my own if I need to.”

 

Dean looked up at Jared and pressed his lips together. "I didn't change my mind about anything. Honestly, I'm just scared because right now all you have in this world is my dad and me, and I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. What if you end up being unhappy here? You gave up your life for me and my screwy little family."

 

“Life here makes sense,” Jared answered quietly. “I have a purpose, here. Once I’m trained, I’ll have people depending on me to do my job, to help out. Back home, there wasn’t very much open for someone like me. I could’ve gone to college, I guess, but Ma would’ve insisted it be a community college and that I do something like interior design so I could open a store there in town and be the typical gay son.”

 

Dean made a face, clearly annoyed by Jared's mother still. "I would love to see her try and push that shit on Sam," he said because he knew how Sam could get when pushed somewhere he didn't want to go. "So even if you and I were both straight, if I wasn't a factor in this, you'd still want to stay?"

 

Jared looked at Dean oddly for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, I’d still want to be here.”

 

"I just want you to be happy, Jared. I just want to make sure this is what you want, you know?" Dean shrugged helplessly.

 

“I will be. I am. This is what I want.” Jared looked over at Dean with wary eyes. “Do you still… um, am I what you want? Because I’ll go back if you don’t want me here, I promise,” he said hastily. “Or, if I can’t go back, I’ll find a way to get out of your hair.”

 

Dean moved closer to Jared and put his hand on the other boy's knee. "No, Jared, I want you here. I want you with me all the time; I just don't want you to end up waking up one day and hate me because you're stuck here. I mean, Jared, I love you, man. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

 

Jared rolled his knees down and lunged at Dean, baring him down onto the couch suddenly. He buried his face in Dean’s neck and fisted his shirt. “God, I was so sure after John talked to you that day that you didn’t want me here permanently.”

 

Dean's eyes grew wide and he wrapped his arms around Jared tightly. "I'm so glad that you’re back," he said truthfully, shaking his head. "You aren't a burden. I want you here. I thought that maybe you'd be better off without me."

 

“No, never,” Jared muttered into Dean’s neck and then pushed up on his elbows, staring down into Dean’s face. “Um, I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but would it be okay if we skipped training for today and just cuddled? I’ve been miserable without you.”

 

Dean laughed and moved to catch Jared's lips with his own. "Want to just spend the day with you," he agreed when their lips parted again. His hand came up he ran it up and over Jared's back, stopping at the swell of his ass for a moment before moving back up, just wanting to touch and taste.

 

Jared arched his back, pressing up into the hand, sighing in relief. “Missed you so much,” he confessed, squirming around so that he could sit astride Dean’s hips and look down on him. “All week, the only thing I could think about was being back here, with you, but I didn’t want to come here and find out that you changed your mind.”

 

"I missed you, too. I just wanted you back here with me, but I was afraid you weren't going to come back.”

 

A soft mewling noise broke in the back of Jared’s throat and he pawed at Dean’s chest. He chewed his lower lip, making it swell between his teeth, and slid his hands down Dean’s chest to his belly, inching a thumb under his shirt to lightly stroke soft, smooth skin. “Please?”

 

Dean moaned very softly and pushed up to seal his lips to Jared’s. He arched into the touch and kissed along Jared's jaw line. "Bedroom, not here," he mumbled as he gripped Jared tight. 

 

Jared eagerly got up off of the couch and stripped his shirt off over his head as he made his way to the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean, smiled shyly, and then hurried to the bed, sitting down on the edge nervously.

 

Dean followed closely behind. He pulled his shirt off, closed the door behind him, and went inside. In a lot of ways, Jared's body had changed since he had first started training; he was starting to show defined muscles. He smiled and let his shirt hit the floor before joining Jared on the bed. He ran his hand through the other boy's hair, cupping his cheek, and kissed him again.

 

“Please tell me you’ve got condoms,” Jared murmured into Dean’s mouth. He curled his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed as close as he could get without crawling into Dean’s lap.

 

Dean frowned. "I'm clean," he said. 

 

“I know you are,” Jared said, pulling back to look at Dean with a hungry expression. “I just don’t want to get pregnant right now.”

 

"Say what?" Dean looked at Jared, dumb founded. “Did you really just say pregnant, as in baby?”

 

Jared frowned. “Uh, yeah?” He let go of Dean and sat back, head cocked to one side. “I’m a carrier. I thought you knew.”

 

"Um, a-a carrier of what? I don't understand." Dean looked helplessly at Jared. "Men can have babies in your old world?"

 

Jared leaned back, looking sort of green. “Let me guess; you don’t have carriers in this world. That’s just fantastic.” He got up and started pacing back and forth, arms folded over his chest. “Okay, so certain men in my world can have babies. We’re rare and we have to be listed with the government once we turn eighteen. My uncle is a doctor and he checked me out when I was about ten and said I was a carrier. He promised not to have me registered, because my mother asked him not to. That’s why I wasn’t going to be allowed to do anything I wanted when I graduated school.”

 

"Okay, is it against the law or something?" Dean asked, confused.

 

Jared shook his head. “No, no. I’d have to be registered with the government if I went to a four year college. You see, the government offers a really obscene amount of money to observe and do random exams of a pregnant carrier. Mom wanted me to stay near home so that when I finally settled down with some guy and started having kids she would have access to the money.”

 

"God, I have never hated someone so much that I have never met." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll use a condom, no big deal," he added before looking back to Jared. "And, I mean, if you want kids then… we’ll work it out." 

 

“If I want kids? Dean, you’re gay and you’re a hunter. I’m pretty sure you’ve never thought of having kids. No, we’re not going to have kids. I won’t add yet another weight to your back.” Jared unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and hesitated in front of Dean. “You don’t mind that I’m a freak?”

 

"Hey, I said I’d give you anything if I could." Dean sat back a little and his lips curled into a smile as Jared's jeans joined the shirts on the floor. He pushed himself up and reached for Jared again, his hands tracing over Jared's hips and pulled him in. "You aren't a freak and even if you were, you're my freak," he said.

 

Jared huffed a soft laugh and then looked pointedly down at Dean’s jeans. “Do I get the honor of stripping you?”

 

Dean smirked. "I think I can handle it." He undid his zipper and let his jeans fall, pushing them away before moving away to his bag to grab a condom. "Might want to get on the bed before I pin you down, though," he teased.

 

“And you say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jared teased. He tossed back the blankets and dropped his boxers to the floor before hurrying into bed and pulling the blankets up to his chest. Now that the heat of the moment had faded, he found he was more than just a little nervous.

 

"We’ve got so much to learn about each other," he joked. Dean found a bottle of lube and a condom. He pushed his boxers off and joined Jared on the bed. He moved to lie next to Jared and wrapped an arm around Jared's waist to pull him in. "Going to take a really long time with you." 

 

Jared bit his lip and grinned, curling up against Dean’s side. “What’s the bottle for?” he asked innocently. He reached over Dean and grabbed it from the bedside table and frowned at the label. “Lubricant? We don’t need that.” He tossed it onto the floor and nuzzled Dean’s throat.

 

"Self-lubricating?" Dean asked and tipped his head back a little to give Jared more room.

 

“Mmhmm,” Jared replied lazily, nipping at the curve of Dean’s Adam’s apple. “And we’ll need to hole up in a room for about a week once a year, because I seriously doubt that they make suppressants here that’ll keep my hormones under control.”

 

"Mm, heat?" Dean asked with a grin as he turned Jared over and pinned him to the bed on his back. Dean was over him, kissing his way down the side of Jared's neck. "Can't wait," he mumbled as he licked a line down Jared's, skin enjoying the taste.

 

“Kinda,” Jared panted and carded his hands through Dean’s hair. “It’s my body telling me that it’s ready to have babies.” He groaned and arched up into Dean’s mouth, chewing his lip to keep from begging for faster, more. “You—you’ll have to be in charge of remembering condoms, or else there’s gonna be tiny Winchesters roaming around.”

 

Dean laughed softly but nodded his head. "Think I can handle that," he agreed absently. He nuzzled against Jared's neck, biting and licking and making faint marks as he went that would disappear by the next day. He pushed down, his dick pressing into Jared's thigh.

 

Jared was having none of that. He parted his legs and wrapped them around Dean’s hips comfortably. “Did I mention that you’ve got about two weeks until we need to lock down?” He reached down and gripped the firm globes of Dean’s ass, arching his hips so that their erections ground together.

 

Dean whimpered as he pushed his hand down between Jared's legs. He brought his other hand up and gripped the back of Jared's hair, baring his neck so Dean could suck deeper marks as he bit along his Adam's apple. "How do we do this? I mean, prep or no?" he asked softly.

 

“No, you don’t—here.” Jared gripped Dean’s hand and slid it down between his legs, pressing Dean’s fingers against the soft, slippery pucker of his ass. He pushed two fingers against his hole and it gave easily. “Oh God,” he moaned, hips hitching up into the press of fingers.

 

The slick Jared’s body produced was pouring out of him and Dean bit his lip hard to keep from moaning. "Oh shit." He grabbed the condom and slipped it on before settling between Jared's legs again. He pushed Jared's legs further apart, and pressed his hard, aching cock into Jared's hole.

 

Jared’s eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust, and his mouth opened in a long, low moan as Dean eased inside. His body clamped down on Dean’s cock before more than the head could push inside, unused to such a sensation. Jared was panting hard and fast, trembling with need and anxiety. “Please,” he begged, reaching down to grip Dean’s ass again. “God, please, Dean.”

 

Dean dropped his head and moved a little, angling and brushing against Jared's prostate as he adjusted. He drew back and fucked into Jared hard, not wanting to wait and Jared seemed so willing and okay with it. He gripped Jared's hips and angled himself again before driving in and hitting the same spot.

 

Jared choked on a cry, writhing in Dean’s grip. His fingers dug into the meat of Dean’s ass and held on tightly as he leaned up and clamped his mouth down on Dean’s collarbone, suckling and biting his way up to the curve of Dean’s neck. He whined and whimpered, choking on pleasure each time Dean thrust into him.

 

The way Jared's body jerked and twisted under him mixed with the sounds Jared made was almost enough to drive Dean over the edge. He held out, unwilling to give this up so soon. He arched his neck to give Jared access as he pulled out most of the way only to drive back in. He slowed his pace, wanting to hear more from Jared.

 

“Please, fuck,” Jared gasped. His grip switched from Dean’s ass to his shoulders, gripping hard as he raised his legs higher. “Dean, God, please. I need…” he trailed off, eyes rolling back in his head as Dean’s cock dragged over his prostate, and he moaned desperately. 

 

"God, I love to hear you beg," Dean gasped as he arched into the tight heat of Jared’s body. He rolled his hips forward, his pace steady as he tried to keep himself from thrusting too hard. He reached down and cupped Jared's balls, rolling them and tugging them slightly. His free arm slid around Jared's waist to help raise him higher.

 

Jared whined and gripped Dean’s shoulders tighter. “God, fuck me, Dean. Please, h-harder,” he begged, pressing his heels into Dean’s ass to help him along. Dean fisted Jared’s dick as he pushed forward and his pace picked up at Jared's begging. Each time he pulled back, he shoved right back in again, hard and fast. Dean dropped his head and caught Jared's mouth with his own, biting and sucking the younger man's lips.

 

Sharp, staccato moans slipped into their kisses, in time with the rapid, hard thrusts. Jared clung to Dean’s lips, sucking at the other man’s tongue. He tried to meet Dean’s thrusts, but was already bent in such a way that he had no leverage. Instead, Jared pawed at Dean’s back, his hips, and finally rubbed two fingers against Dean’s asshole, ripping a loud moan out of Dean’s mouth. Dean thrust even harder at the sudden attention. He urged Jared's mouth open, fucking in with his tongue. He pulled back slightly and all but purred, stroking Jared's dick in time with his thrusts.

 

“D-Dean,” Jared panted. His entire body slowly started tightening up, locking down in preparation of letting go. He gasped sharply and his eyes rolled back in his head as he finally lost it, spilling over Dean’s fist, shuddering. Dean followed him a few seconds later. His body shuttered and he shook from the intense feeling running through him, crying out Jared's name as he came. His hips moved in sharp thrusts, milking all the pleasure that he could before his movements began to slow.

 

Greedily, Jared wrapped his arms and legs around Dean and pulled at him until he collapsed on top of him. “Jesus,” he panted. “If it’s always like that, I’m never going to want to leave the bed.”

 

Dean relaxed on top of Jared and nuzzled his neck. "No complaining from me," he replied, satisfied. His arms came around Jared, body pressed into Jared's and enjoying the warmth and feel and smell of soft skin. 

 

Jared chuckled breathily and combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I love you, too, you know,” he confessed. “You said you loved me earlier, and I never said it back. I do, though.”

 

Dean shuddered a little. He blushed a little bit and kissed Jared's temple. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's back.

 

“Sorry, I know you don’t do… what was it Sam called them? Chick-flick moments? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, just… I had to say it, at least once. I’ll just show you instead of saying it, okay?” Jared rolled them onto their sides and hid his face in Dean’s neck, relaxed and happy.

 

Dean twisted and held onto Jared. "It's alright. I like to hear it once in a while," he answered with a small laugh. He reached down and pulled the condom off, tied it, and threw it into the trash can beside the bedside table.

 

Jared tipped his head back and smiled sheepishly. “I’m kind of expressive, though, so I’ll probably slip and say it a lot. I’ll try not to, but I already know I’ll mess up. I can, however, keep myself from grabbing onto you in public. But, you’d better believe that I’ll grab and fondle you if someone starts looking too much at what’s mine.”

 

Dean looked at Jared, just a little surprised. "Well, I guess you're the jealous type then. Works out though because so am I."

 

“I’m not really the jealous type. I’ll be doing it so that you won’t be tempted to go for someone else,” Jared admitted quietly and stuffed his face back into Dean’s neck, gripping him tight. “I’ll back off if I think you’d be happier, but I’ll fight to keep your attention.”

 

Dean sighed. "Listen," he started, rolling Jared over and looking him in the eye. "You deserve my attention and you deserve my loyalty and my respect; don't ever doubt that and don't ever act like it's anything less than true." 

 

“I know, but… God, Dean, have you looked in a mirror? You’re probably the single most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Jared reached up and cupped Dean’s face between his hands, thumbs stroking over the hollows of Dean’s cheeks. 

 

Dean turned his head to the side, kissing Jared's thumb and moving to his fingers. "No buts, Jared," he said. "You’re strong and you’re amazing and I want you to know that when I look at you I see everything I want. You're someone who deserves better."

 

Jared snorted and shook his head. “There’s no one better for me than you. Kings could kneel at my feet and beg me to love them, and I’d still only see you.”

 

Dean blushed and ducked his head biting his bottom lip. "We're going to keep going back and forth for the rest of forever. Be like those saps who fight about which one loves the other more," he laughed, shaking his head.

 

“And of course I’ll win simply because you’re too macho to indulge in such an unmanly fight.” Jared grinned cheekily. “I’ll let you win sometimes, of course. Just to be fair.”

 

"Oh gee, thanks." Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "Then again, I could hold you down until you admit that I win. Whichever."

 

“Why do I foresee lots of sex when you feel the need to pin me down?” Jared chuckled. “Though, if I do get to be as tall as Jeff, you might find yourself pinned and fucked, baby.”

 

"Hey, I won't complain." Dean grinned. "For now, however," he gripped Jared's wrists and pinned them above his head, "I still have the upper hand." He leaned down and kissed Jared again, deep and thorough.

 

Jared opened easily, making happy sounds into Dean’s mouth. When the kiss broke, Jared rolled his hips up and raised an eyebrow. “And I thought that I had stamina. You’re going to kill me, but it’ll be an awesome death.”

 

Dean shrugged and released Jared’s wrists. "Yeah, well just think how it will be in a couple of weeks. You get to wear me out."

 

“And you’re going to love it, if this first round is anything to go by.” Jared wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck loosely. “Please tell me that wasn’t your last condom?”

 

"Course not," Dean said as he disentangled from Jared’s grip, got up again and grabbed his bag. "At some point, though, we may have to venture out for the basics; food, water and most importantly more condoms." He crawled back into bed.

 

“We’ll do that in a little while,” Jared murmured, and then rolled Dean under him. He rose up, sitting astride Dean’s hips, and plucked the condom from Dean’s fingers. “For now, I’m going to ride you like a pony.”

 

"Dad said you had to be able to walk by the time he gets home, but I made no promises." Dean pushed himself up to catch Jared's lips again before laying back with his hands at Jared's hips.

 

Jared’s happy laughter was soon overcome by moans as they expressed their passion for each other again. Dawn was pinking the sky by the time they ran out of condoms, and exhaustion dragged them down into slumber, cradled in each other’s arms. Right where they wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE: Four Years Later…

 

 

Jared sat across the table from John while Dean got the car ready for their next stop: Bobby’s house. “You’re sure you want to pass this hunt on to Jo? She’s a great girl, don’t get me wrong, but you do realize that Ellen is going to skin you alive for sending her daughter off on a hunt, right?”

 

“Jo’s been hunting for a couple of years now, and she’s getting pretty good at it. Ellen’ll understand my need to see my first grandchild come into the world.” John sat back, nursing his coffee while Jared made faces at the cup of herbal tea he had to drink since coffee made the baby insane. “Besides, it’s just a case of redcaps. It’s not something she’s ever had trouble with before.”

 

“True. I still find it utterly hilarious that Ellen and Jo think Dean knocked up some random girl, though. You’re sure we can’t trust them with the truth? I mean, Bobby didn’t freak out too much. Well, once he got used to the idea, I mean.” Jared sipped his tea, lips curling in distaste. 

 

“Ellen and Jo would never understand, and Bobby wouldn’t talk to us for over six months. He just didn’t pull a shotgun on us over it.” John watched Jared lever himself to his feet, ready in case Jared stumbled, and grinned as the tall young man rubbed his distended belly. 

 

“Exactly; he didn’t freak out. Anyway, I’ll be right back and finish getting this info together so that Bobby can send it off to her.” Jared patted John’s shoulder and waddled off to the bathroom.

 

Dean had finished up with the car, his other baby. He had changed the oil and filled the tank with gas just to make sure they could make the trip as fast as possible. They had sworn up and down that they weren't going to have kids but it hadn't worked out that way. Jared had been begging and Dean agreed that the condom was a waste of time. It really only did take one time. 

 

He threw a bag or two into the car and headed back in. Once inside, Dean washed his hands in the sink before finding something to drink and sitting down to join his father for a few minutes. "Car’s packed and ready to move out." He popped open his beer.

 

John raised a brow and looked pointedly at the beer bottle in Dean’s hand. “Drinking before you take your partner and unborn child out driving?” he asked dryly. “If I’d even thought about a beer before we were going anywhere, your mother would flay me alive.” He held up a hand to stall the protest he could see coming from Dean’s lips. “And don’t even give me that crap about Jared being nothing like your mother—he’s pregnant; anything can change his mood.”

 

Dean frowned and looked down at the beer, ready to pout. "Force of habit?" He pushed it to the side and leaned back. "If he asks, it's yours." He smiled as he stretched a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "And, you know, if he hears you saying all pregnant people are alike he might bite you."

 

“Which would only prove my point, and he knows that,” John replied smugly, setting aside his coffee in favor of the beer. No sense in wasting it. 

 

Jared toddled out of the bathroom and went to the bed at the far side of the motel room, gathering up books. John’s gaze softened as his eyes trailed over the large swell of pregnant belly. “You won’t understand this until your kids have kids, but I’m enjoying Jared’s pregnancy in ways I couldn’t enjoy your mother’s. Mary was very private with her bouts of crying and she’d lock the door against me when she was putting the nursery together. 

 

“Jared, however, cries on my shoulder and demands that I pet him, and he asks me questions about Mary’s pregnancy and how it relates to his own. It’s kind of novel.” John’s grin widened. “And I don’t have to get up in the middle of the night to go fetch rhubarb pie and sardines like you do.”

 

Dean laughed and shook his head as his eyes fell on his very pregnant boyfriend. "I like that he's open. If he locked himself away, I'd try and bang down the door again." He smirked. 

 

"And I don’t mind getting things for him," Dean said, truly meaning it. He didn't mind the mood swings even. He was happy and for the most part Jared was as well. Life was certainly very different than he would have thought it was going to be.

 

Jared waddled over, frowning at the pair of Winchesters. “What are you two grinning about?” he asked suspiciously. “Because if this is another one of those conversations where you two make fun of the crazy things kiddo makes me eat, I’ll have no choice but to beat you to death with these books. Don’t make me a widow and don’t deprive this bundle of crazy of his grandpa.”

 

“No, no, nothing like that.” John stood and made Jared take his seat. “We were talking about how much Bobby’s going to flip when you start cleaning his house.”

 

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I think this is some kind of nesting period or something, right?" He looked at John for confirmation before looking back at Jared. 

 

Jared eyed them both for a long minute and then huffed and shook his head. “I don’t believe you, of course, but I’ll let it slide for now. Come on. I can look through these books and make my notes while we’re on the road. I want to get to Bobby’s before the doc does. He’s got a small spare room that would be awesome as a nursery. Do you think he’d let me decorate it since I’ll be staying there for a while once the kiddo’s born?”

 

John laughed and took the books from Jared, shaking his head as he headed to the door. “I’m sure he will. He’s a sucker for puppy eyes.” The door swung closed on Jared’s laughter.

 

Dean got up and threw the beer can away and put the coffee cup into the sink in the small kitchen. He turned around and moved to Jared, slid a hand around his boyfriend's waist. "So you ready, then?" he asked. "We should get going so we can hurry up and stop for snacks or something," he teased, kissing Jared before he could get snippy. "You can always start the nursery out in general neutral colors, you know, unless we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

 

Jared dropped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and squeezed tightly, a look of wry amusement on his face. “It’s not my fault your son likes to jump around on my bladder,” he snorted and then grinned. “And, yes, he’s your son when he’s being a pain. He’s mine when he’s being an angel, so he’s pretty much going to be your son all the time. He’s got too much of you in him to be an angel unless he’s asleep.”

 

Dean shifted out from beneath Jared’s arm and slid up behind him, hands flat on Jared’s distended belly. "The kid’s going to be hard to keep up with, with how much he knocks you around already." Dean rolled his eyes as he kissed Jared's shoulder blade. “And we both know you’ve never been a troublemaker, right?” he said sarcastically.

 

“I’ve never made trouble that I couldn’t get myself out of. Though, I will admit to letting you play the hero from time to time.” Jared leaned back into Dean’s embrace, eyes closed. A horn blasted twice outside, John reminding them it was time to get on the road. 

 

“Come on, babe, we should get going. If you’re good, I might even take a nap on your lap,” Jared teased. “And I’ll definitely blow you tonight before bed.”

 

Dean moved to the bed and grabbed the last bag before taking Jared's hand to move towards the door. "I guess dad's driving, then." He put an arm around Jared as they left, closing the door behind them. "Maybe next time we should go for twins."

 

“Yeah, and next time, you can be pregnant,” Jared retorted. “Have you seen my feet? Because I haven’t in something like three months!”

 

"Yes, and they miss you just as much as you miss them." Dean laughed.

 

Jared climbed into the backseat of the Impala and stretched out comfortably. “You’re lucky I love you, smart ass. Now, get in the damn car.”

 

Dean got in the passenger side and relaxed as he looked over at his dad. "Alright, grandpa, we're ready when you are."

 

 

~End~


End file.
